Laboratoire numéro 8
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Après la mort du lieutenant Hawkeye, Mustang se retrouve en charge d'un nouveau laboratoire de l'armée sans pourtant savoir exactement quelles expériences y sont menées. Il va donc devoir le découvrir de lui-même. /!\ Spoiles
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde^^ Oui alors je sais que j'ai déjà commencé une fic et je ne l'oublie pas, mais je voulais poster le prologue de celle-ci. Il s'agit en réalité de ma première fic FMA que je réécrit intégralement et que j'ai donc décidé de publier sur ce site^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, attention elle est très très spéciale. Le prologue est assez court mais les chapitres seront plus longs.

Correction par Resha Tsubaki

Bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue

Dehors, un conflit bicentenaire faisait rage. Les êtres humains se battaient avec hargne pour la survie de leur espèce qu'ils croyaient menacée. Le vacarme incessant des explosions raisonnait dans toute la capitale, ponctué par les détonations menaçantes des armes à feu. Ils se battaient contre ceux qu'ils croyaient être leurs ennemis, ceux qui les avaient pourtant protégés de leur folie jusqu'ici. Les soldats de l'armée d'Amestris se défendaient comme ils pouvaient face aux assauts répétés de leurs adversaires. Ils avaient voulu les protéger et les voilà à présent qui devaient les tuer bien malgré eux. Ainsi ils étaient devenus de véritables criminels aux yeux des hommes, coupables de la mort de centaines de civils. Ils trouvaient dans ces actes défensifs, une justification à leurs offensives, une raison de se dresser contre l'armée. Elle avait toujours été mal perçue mais depuis quelques siècles, des mouvements antimilitaristes s'étaient déployés à travers tout le pays. Elle était accusée de trahison pour avoir garder si jalousement le secret de la Pierre Philosophale, afin, disait-on, de la créer, et ainsi écraser la race humaine comme l'avait tenté Bradley six cent ans plus tôt.

Pour éviter que les humains ne repartent à la conquête du pouvoir, ils avaient réussi à leur faire oublier l'existence de la pierre, même en tant que mythe. Ils ne voulaient plus les voir s'utiliser eux même pour créer une arme dont ils ne manqueraient pas d'user afin de soumettre les survivants. Ainsi ils avaient également espéré pouvoir empêcher la création de nouveaux êtres artificiels. L'alchimie était devenue une science extrêmement réglementée et surveillée ; chaque alchimiste, même amateur, devait s'enregistrer auprès de la mairie de sa ville ou de son village, les listes étant envoyées à l'armée une fois par an. La transmutation humaine était un crime pénal passible de la peine de mort et des groupes de deux ou trois soldats se déplaçaient à travers tout le pays afin d'enquêter sur des événements suspects, où le doute planait quant à la nature de la transmutation effectuée. Cependant, bien que ces mesures fussent nécessaires, les humains se sentaient opprimés, comme privés de liberté. Des groupes rebelles s'étaient créés dans tout le pays pour faire de l'alchimie clandestinement tout en échappant à la surveillance miliaire.

Cependant, malgré leur vigilance, les humains avaient de nouveau eu accès à la formule de création de la Pierre Philosophale. D'abord attirés par la perspective d'une vie éternelle, ils s'étaient rapidement mis à convoiter le formidable pouvoir qu'elle offrait à son propriétaire. Ce savoir, pourtant tenu secret, ils le devaient à l'un des soldats qui avait vendu ces informations contre de l'argent ainsi qu'une place de choix parmi la société humaine. Il avait brisé le serment qui le liait à ses camarades pour de simples plaisirs, si bien qu'il aurait pu s'appeler Greed, quoi que le nom de Treason lui allait parfaitement. Pour assurer ses nouvelles conditions de vie, le traître avait également vendu des informations sur les projets de l'armée afin d'avantager les résistants. La soudaine efficacité des offensives humaines et la disparition du cent-vingt-deuxième soldat ne passèrent cependant pas inaperçues. Retrouvé par le bras droit du généralissime, un grand homme brun arborant d'effrayants yeux rouges pleins de haine, le félon avait été exécuté sans procès par le führer en personne. Ce n'était pourtant pas une surprise ; six cent ans plus tôt, le soldat 128, également nommé Treason, s'était rebellé contre leur leader dans l'espoir de lui prendre le pouvoir ; le généralissime avait déjà eu à exécuter un traître, sans doute aurait-il fallu être plus méfiant à l'égard du second. Personne ne s'était soucié de savoir si celui qui restait représentait une menace, pensant que la punition infligée au premier suffisait à le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Les humains n'avaient pas tardé à profiter de leur savoir nouvellement acquis considérant cet assassina comme une menace. Ils s'étaient ainsi sacrifiés volontairement dans le but de créer une nouvelle Pierre Philosophale, sans voir que par cet acte insensé, ils étaient eux-même à l'origine du début de l'extinction de la race humaine. Cependant, ce nouveau pouvoir ne les satisfit pas et rapidement, ils cherchèrent à créer de nouveaux êtres artificiels, dotés de capacités hors du commun et qui pourraient, selon eux, les défendre face aux monstres de l'armée. Grâce à de nombreuses expériences, ils parvinrent ainsi à faire naitre de nouveaux homonculi. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient docilement obéi à leurs créateurs, mais la nature, fondamentalement mauvaise de la pierre qu'ils portaient en eux prit rapidement le dessus. Aucun des alchimistes de génie qui avait développé la pierre n'avait imaginé qu'elle contenait en réalité les âmes des défunts qui la composait et se nourrissait de leur haine et de leur souffrance.

Assimilés à ces monstres, les immortels de l'armée durent abandonner l'idée de protéger les humains de leur bêtise et de leur soif de pouvoir. Avides de tout savoir, de tout posséder, de tout contrôler, ils avaient perdu le contrôle de leurs pantins. Leurs créations s'étaient mises en tête de détruire les humains afin de vivre dans un monde d'immortels. Ils trouvaient les mortels et leurs préoccupations bien futiles et après tout, les tuer ne ferait que précipiter ce qui arriverait inévitablement ; leur mort. Le généralissime avait alors déclaré un état d'alerte et l'armée avait engagé une lutte contre les homonculi, dans l'espoir de protéger les humains; mais deux cent ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis, et la vérité s'effaçait peu à peu avec le temps et la courte mémoire des mortels. Avec le temps, ils en étaient arrivés à oublier que l'armée avait voulu les sauver, que la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale avait été un crime pénalement sanctionné. A leur yeux, ils étaient similaires à ceux qu'ils avaient créés et ne méritaient nullement leur confiance ; il fallait les abattre. Depuis plusieurs décennies, les soldats devaient donc faire face aux assauts répétés des humains.

A la périphérie de la ville se trouvait le quartier général de l'armée, déménagé depuis le début du conflit, le bâtiment officiel initial étant trop souvent la cible des assauts humains. Une fois la paix instaurée avec les pays frontaliers, l'armée avait cessé de recruter ses soldats parmi les mortels. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais ils possédaient un avantage considérable qui les rendait presque invulnérables. Dans son bureau, le grand général des armées d'Amestris fouillait partout à la recherche d'un ancien code pénal si vieux qu'il avait peut-être déjà était brûlé depuis longtemps tant il avait été remodelé depuis. L'un des dirigeants humains avait réclamé une entrevue afin de trouver une issue pacifique à ce conflit. Les cinq plus hauts gradés avaient décidé de l'accepter, de manière à tenter de prouver qu'ils n'étaient en rien les investigateurs de cette guerre bicentenaire, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune mauvaise intention envers les êtres mortels. Il leur fallait donc retrouver la preuve que les ancêtres de ces humains avaient désobéit à l'armée pour créer une nouvelle Pierre Philosophale. Car s'ils ne se souvenaient pas de leurs erreurs, ils se rappelaient très bien le conflit qui avait ravagé Amestris six cent ans plus tôt alors que le président Bradley était encore au pouvoir. Tous les livres d'histoire en conservaient une trace, tous gardaient inscrits à l'encre noire que l'assassin de celui-ci n'était autre que le führer en poste. A la lumière de ces événements, les humains étaient à présent convaincus que l'armée était de nouveau impliquée dans ces expériences.

Sagement rangés les uns à côté des autres, les codes en vigueur prenaient la poussière sur une étagère, mais ceux qui les avaient précédés avaient bel et bien disparu. Puisqu'on les avait accusé d'avoir falsifié les documents informatiques qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créés, ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de prouver que la création d'une Pierre Philosophale avait été interdite dès l'arrivée au pouvoir du successeur de Bradley.

« Après tout, se demanda le généralissime, une vie humaine vaut-elle la peine d'être protégée? Même si on les arrête, ils referont les mêmes erreurs dans un siècle ou deux. Ces idiots ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Il mourront bien un jour ou l'autre de toute façon ».

Ils n'avaient rien à leur prouver, ils ne leur devaient rien, alors pourquoi s'entêter à vouloir s'allier à eux ? Ce colloque serait peut-être l'occasion de se débarrasser des dirigeants humains afin de les déstabiliser le temps qu'ils organisent de nouvelles élections prétendument démocratiques. Le sénat avait en effet connu quelques années d'influence durant lesquelles l'armée avait du faire profile bas pour ne pas attirer son attention, mais ils avaient peu à peu regagner leur influence, et l'assemblée n'était devenue qu'une marionnette entre les mains des cinq dirigeants militaires. Le généralissime avait arrêté de lui rendre des comptes depuis longtemps, et il ne faisait plus que ratifier bien gentiment les textes imposés par l'armée. Cependant, depuis que les humains s'étaient détachés des militaires, ils avaient tenté de réinstaurer le pouvoir du sénat, bien que les élections soient chaque fois truquées par les partis les plus influents.

C'était décidé, l'armée entrerait officiellement en guerre contre le peuple d'Amestris après deux siècles de tentatives de pacification. Leur victoire était assurée. Un dialogue de sourds s'était installé entre les soldats et les civils, ces derniers ayant définitivement décrété la culpabilité des premiers. Rien ne leur servait de leçon, ils condamnaient automatiquement ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Et bien soit, s'ils ne voulaient rien entendre, ils récolteraient ce qu'ils avaient semé. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage, depuis deux siècles qu'ils semaient le vent, ils allait récolter une tempête terrible. Ses soldats n'auraient aucune pitié, pas même pour les enfants qui n'étaient après tout que de petits humains en puissance. Un rire démoniaque résonna dans le bureau vide ; l'extinction de la race humaine s'annonçait sanglante et particulièrement cruelle.

De plus, les soldats détestaient les humains, petits êtres égoïstes, ils ne vivaient pas plus de cent ans et prenaient des airs supérieurs, comme si tout leur était du. Elles faisaient les fières, ces méprisable créatures, que l'armée écraserait comme des insectes. Ils prendraient un plaisir fou à les faire souffrir comme ils le méritaient. Oui, ils méritaient de souffrir, mourir après une longue agonie, mourir les uns après les autres. « _Un monde d'immortels ? Après tout pourquoi pas ?_ » Les humains, avides de pouvoir continuaient de créer des pierres philosophales pour affronter les homonculi, décimant eux-mêmes leur peuple, et pensant pouvoir le sauver malgré tout, ils étaient ridicules. Quelle ironie ; ils avaient été créés par des savants humains sous l'ordre de l'armée alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé, et voilà que l'armée composée uniquement de ces créatures décimait la race humaine. Certes, ils méritaient d'être appelés des monstres, pas tout à fait des humains, pas des animaux non plus, mais ils auraient pu cohabiter en bonne intelligence. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un juste retour de flammes ; ils avaient souffert le martyr pour devenir ce qu'ils étaient à présent, ce n'était que l'occasion pour eux de se venger.

Regardant les tiroirs de son bureau, le généralissime grogna ; il lui fallait tout ranger. Ses recherches ayant été infructueuses, son bureau était à présent sens dessus dessous pour rien. En remettant en place le tiroir du bas un document attira son attention ; un cahier en cuir assez épais rangé là depuis des siècles et que le généralissime n'avait jamais osé lire. Sur la couverture on pouvait y voir inscrit des initiales en lettres dorées. _RM._ Pourquoi _RM _? Qui était-ce ? Certainement celui qui avait tracé ces lignes noires sur les pages jaunies par le temps. Et depuis quand ce cahier reposait-il dans ce tiroir ? Depuis toujours lui semblait-il, mais pas moyen de s'en souvenir ; c'était il y a si longtemps. Avec le temps on oublie, même les choses les plus importantes, on oublie qui on est, on oublie jusqu'à son nom, après six siècles, avec la guerre, on oublie, c'est tout. _RM_...

* * *

Alors ? Intéressés par la suite ? Vous savez comment me le dire^^


	2. 1 Une journée comme une autre ?

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et à tous ceux qui l'ont déjà mise en favoris alors qu'il n'y avait que le prologue, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Voici donc le premier chapitre, changement de lieu, d'époque, de POV. L'histoire commence l'année où Edward obtient son titre d'alchimiste d'État puis suit une chronologie différente de celle du manga.

Je me suis un peu amusée à grossir l'ego de Roy.

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une journée comme une autre...?

Central City : Capital d'Amestris, ville la plus importante du pays, au cœur de laquelle se dressait fièrement le plus grand bâtiment militaire ; le quartier général dans lequel siégeait le généralissime. Au deuxième étage de ce bâtiment, dans une vaste pièce parfaitement éclairée par ses deux grandes fenêtres, travaillaient cinq soldats fidèles et disciplinés, installés à leurs bureaux impeccablement rangés. Un sixième les surplombait, imposant, mais dont la beauté ne pouvait être entièrement révélée du fait des monstrueuses piles de dossiers qui le surplombaient, n'attendant que d'être remplis et signés par le beau ténébreux qui ne leur accordait pourtant aucune attention. Il ne leur fit ni l'honneur de les effleurer ni l'honneur d'un regard, trop concentré sur son intense réflexion. Moi, le colonel Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist, une main caressant distraitement mon menton, gardais mon regard perdu dans le vague comme si mes yeux noirs perçants et mystérieux pouvaient voir par-delà les murs et l'horizon ce que les autres n'imaginaient même pas. Bref, encore une journée comme une autre au QG, où je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. J'essayais toutefois de ne pas le montrer afin de me pas me retrouver contraint d'effectuer l'ingrat travail administratif, assommant au possible, qui n'attendait pourtant que moi.

Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit, une idée de génie comme j'étais le seul capable d'en avoir, aboutissement final de ma longue et imperturbable réflexion. Partant à la recherche du précieux document, je me mis à ouvrir frénétiquement tous les tiroirs de mon bureau, prêt à plonger sous les piles de feuilles qu'ils renfermaient. Je redécouvris alors des trésors enfermés depuis longtemps, oubliés sous des montagnes de dossiers, notamment ceux de mes subordonnés, peut-être les lirais-je un jour. Sous mes yeux ébahis se révélèrent des dizaines de vieux journaux entassés pêle-mêle, soigneusement mis de côté pour faire face aux situations de crises les plus importantes ; tromper l'ennui tout en faisant semblant de travailler. J'allai en saisir victorieusement un, lorsque je fus interrompu par une voix féminine que je connaissais bien et dont la propriétaire, intriguée par ma soudaine activité, s'était dangereusement approchée de mon bureau. Surpris, je me cognai la tête contre le tiroir du haut que j'avais oublié de refermer, captivé par ce que renfermait son homologue. Je me relevai en grognant en me frottant l'arrière du crâne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le lieutenant Hawkeye, penchée au dessus de mon bureau, qui me demandait ce que je faisais. J'esquissai un sourire dans l'espoir d'user de mon charme légendaire pour éluder la question, toutefois sans résultat. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et je pouvais voir à l'expression désespérée de son visage qu'elle avait compris.

« Je... euh, je... je cherche! » criai-je victorieusement sans toutefois révéler l'objet de cette recherche pour ne pas me faire tuer sur place.

Avec un soupir lourd de sens elle retourna s'assoir en me disant que je n'avais qu'à chercher plus silencieusement puisque si moi je ne travaillais pas, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et que je gênais sa concentration. Je haussais indifféremment les épaules ; je ne me trouvais pourtant pas bruyant. Discrètement, je sortis un à un les vieux journaux pour les ouvrir et les examiner, tout en prenant soin de ne pas les faire apparaître aux yeux de mes subordonnés, sachant que certains ne se gêneraient pas pour se servir s'ils venaient à prendre connaissance de la quantité de ces précieux papiers en ma possession. Après une recherche méticuleuse ponctuée par de discrets pliages et dépliages, je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais. Parfait ! D'un geste décidé, déterminé à chasser l'ennui, je l'ouvris à la page des jeux où une grille de mots croisés m'attendait, prétextant que je cherchais des informations concernant une enquête, bien que nous n'en ayons pas en cours. Perplexes, mes subordonnés me regardèrent fixement, abasourdis que je me mette enfin au travail si bien qu'aucun ne pensa à me demander de quoi il s'agissait. Un seul d'entre eux brisa le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour me gratifier des louanges que j'attendais.

« Plutôt que de chercher des excuses pour ne pas travailler, vous pourriez remplir vos dossiers, qu'en pensez-vous? »

Je relevai la tête à cette remarque qu'une seule personne avait pu faire, surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de la seule femme de la pièce et que je voyais mal les quatre hommes qui me fixaient prendre une voix aussi féminine. Je me tournai donc directement vers la seule personne qui ne me regardait pas. Décidément, elle ne faisait rien comme les autres ! Je n'avais jamais réussi à lui mentir, elle ne se laissait embobiner par aucun de mes subterfuges, ni par mon baratin, elle n'était pas non plus subjuguée par mon charme fou. Cela avait parfois l'effet de m'énerver prodigieusement, mais je devais bien avouer qu'il était préférable qu'elle agisse ainsi ; il fallait bien que quelqu'un me remette sur le droit chemin quand je m'en écartais. D'une voix faussement outrée je lui fit remarquer que j'étais à l'heure actuelle très concentré sur mon travail. Je la vis secouer la tête de droite à gauche, l'air dépité. Elle me répondit par un « oui » peu convaincu mais ne dit rien d'autre, après tout, c'était moi le supérieur. À moins qu'elle ne pensât que mon cas était définitivement désespéré.

Je préférai laisser cela de côté ; tant que les dossiers s'amoncelaient sur mon bureau, ils avaient au moins l'utilité de cacher mes réelles activités. Je pus donc reprendre mon travail là où je l'avais laissé « _Hein?Enduire le mur? Six lettres? »_ Je me grattai la tête, ne voyant pas à quoi pouvait faire référence la définition. Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes sans pour autant trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Décidément, je n'en avais plus fait depuis trop longtemps, j'avais perdu la main. Je ne pouvais pas demander l'aide de mes subordonnés sans me trahir. Je décidai donc d'y revenir plus tard. « _Oh_ _lala, après le blaireau en six lettres également, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grille de cinglé?Ha! Couchées en douze lettres: horizontales. J'suis trop fort. »_ Alors que je me félicitais intérieurement, je trouvai d'autres mots à placer. La grille se remplissait doucement, chaque mot nouveau me donnant encore la possibilité d'en trouver d'autres. Cependant, après plusieurs minutes à me torturer les méninges, à tourner les définitions dans tous les sens et à compter les lettres d'un nombre incalculable de mots toujours inadéquats, je dus admettre que j'étais bloqué. Je poussai un long soupir de lassitude ; jamais je ne m'étais avoué vaincu devant une grille de mots croisés. Soudain, une génialissime idée s'imposa à moi, révélation providentielle qui me sortirait indéniablement de ce mauvais pas. D'une voix autoritaire, j'ordonnai à l'adjudant-chef Vato Falman de me rejoindre à mon bureau sous prétexte d'avoir besoin de ses lumières pour éclaircir un élément d'un article que j'étais prétendument en train de lire. En bon soldat obéissant, il s'approcha, sans poser de questions mais resta toutefois à une distance respectable de moi comme le voulait l'usage. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas du tout ; je ne pouvais me permettre de révéler à haute voix que j'avais besoin d'aide pour terminer des mots croisés, j'avais ma fierté tout de même ! Et puis j'étais certain que ma grille me serait confisquée. Après avoir pesté intérieurement contre le protocole scrupuleusement suivi par mes subordonnés bien disciplinés, je lui fit signe d'approcher. Il obtempéra à pas lents pour se pencher vers moi, un sourcil levé à la découverte de ma passionnante occupation. J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui expliquer ma situation quand une voix qui n'était pas la mienne retentit à mes oreilles.

« Si vous n'arrivez pas à faire vos mots croisés, Monsieur, pourquoi ne pas faire votre travail au lieu de mêler l'adjudant-chef Falman à vos bêtises?

-Quelles bêtises? »

Elle leva la tête de son dossier pour me regarder et me sourire d'un air triomphant ; je venais de me vendre. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu ; plutôt que de feindre l'innocence j'avais voulu défendre l'intérêt de mes activités. Alors que je m'énervais contre moi-même, Falman retournait s'assoir à son bureau suivi par deux yeux ambrés meurtriers qui le menaçaient silencieusement. Je le regardais s'assoir, la tête baissée, comme s'il espérait disparaître pour échapper au regard sévère de sa supérieure qui devait fulminer de ne rien pouvoir faire contre moi. Lui, en revanche, n'était pas à l'abri d'une sanction ; bien qu'il ne fût coupable de rien, il avait été à deux doigts de devenir mon complice. En me frottant le menton d'une main, pose qui devait certainement me donner un air songeur irrésistible, je pensai que le pauvre homme serait dans une bien mauvaise position si je lui ordonnais de m'aider. Je me demandai si elle oserait s'insurger contre cet ordre qui n'aurait bien entendu aucun autre but que de la faire sortir de ses gonds tout en mettant un autre de mes subordonné dans l'embarras ; d'autres de mes passe-temps préférés. Je sentis un petit sourire sournois étirer mes lèvres ; l'idée était intéressante, mais je la gardai pour un autre jour.

Néanmoins, bien que distrayante, cette intervention avait fait partir en fumée mes espoirs de trouver le moindre mot supplémentaire. Je me repenchai tout de même sur ma grille ; peut-être qu'en me triturant les méninges, j'aurai une illumination soudaine. Absorbé par mes réflexions, je me mis à mordiller le bout de mon crayon. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouvais plus rien, les lettres dansaient devant mes yeux tandis que les cases restaient désespérément vides. Vaincu, je poussai un soupir de dépit ; la grille n'était même pas à moitié remplie. Je posai mon visage dans mes mains, les coudes posés sur mon bureau, où plutôt sur les dossiers qui le recouvraient. Mon crayon toujours retenu par mes dents, je laissai mon regard glisser du journal à mes subordonnés qui travaillaient activement, ou du moins, à première vue. Havoc réprima un bâillement tout en frottant ses yeux aux paupières alourdies par la fatigue ou l'ennui, il gardait les yeux rivés sur les lignes de son dossier, mais son regard vide et le temps qu'il passait sur chaque page témoignaient de la réelle ardeur avec laquelle il travaillait. À côté de lui, Breda dessinait sur une feuille plus ou moins cachée par les formulaires qu'il aurait dû remplir. On aurait pu croire qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous trompait son ennui, toutefois le sous-lieutenant gardait un air las, comme s'il s'adonnait à ce passe-temps par obligation et non par plaisir. Je haussai un sourcil en me disant qu'il n'avait peut-être rien trouvé d'autre. Falman lisait un rapport qui avait l'air des plus assommants à en croire son expression mais paraissait consciencieux et concentré sur sa tâche. Fuery, quant à lui, bidouillait une radio, un casque posé sur les oreilles. Hawkeye... Elle recopiait les notes que je lui avais remis dans la matinée avec deux semaines de retard avec un air impassible, comme toujours. D'un certain côté, j'admirais sa capacité à ne pas se laisser décourager par le peu d'intérêt que représentait le travail administratif, c'était bien au dessus de mes forces. Cependant, j'avais beau plaider que j'étais avant tout un homme d'action, aucune négligence ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Je lançai un regard désabusé aux encombrants dossiers entassés sur mon bureau en me disant que je devrai peut-être en ouvrir au moins un avant la fin de la matinée sans pour autant me résoudre à le faire. En bref, une journée comme une autre.

Après quelques minutes à contempler le quadrillage qui captait toute mon attention depuis plus d'une demi-heure, je dus me rendre à l'évidence ; il ne m'apporterait plus la moindre distraction. Je me laissai aller contre le dossier de mon siège avec une moue boudeuse, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir terminer ce que j'avais entrepris. D'un geste rageur, je chiffonnai l'insolent papier qui osait se montrer supérieur à mon esprit pourtant aiguisé et le je le jetai dans la poubelle sans ménagement. J'eus une pensée furtive pour les journaux toujours entassés dans mon tiroir, mais alors que j'amorçais un geste vers celui-ci, je pensai qu'il était peut-être préférable d'éviter une deuxième humiliation. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas bouder indéfiniment. Avec un grognement résigné, je saisis un dossier et l'ouvris pour en entamer la lecture. Je fronçai les sourcils en parcourant des yeux la première page ; il me semblait pourtant que ce problème de communication avait été résolu par Fuery le mois dernier. En effet, tout en haut de la page, trônait fièrement la date du 26 juin, comme pour insister sur le retard considérable que j'avais pris. Après les mots croisés, même la paperasse se moquait de moi. Je refermai vivement ce dossier qui me narguait et qui n'avait plus lieu d'être ; le rapport de mon subordonné devait certainement déjà être sur mon bureau, quelque part parmi ses congénères.

J'en saisi un autre sans omettre, cette fois-ci, de jeter un coup d'œil à la date afin de ne pas perdre mon temps avec une plainte obsolète. Je pris une grande inspiration avec la ferme intention de lire ce rapport jusqu'au bout sans sauter la moindre ligne pour aller plus vite. Ce ne fut hélas pas si aisé et l'ennui recommença rapidement à se faire sentir. Le menton négligemment posé au creux de ma main, je fis tourner les pages de manière à les compter pour me donner une estimation approximative du temps que j'aurai à passer en compagnie du problème existentiel que posait la création d'un sondage proposé au civil sur leur vision de l'armée. Il était demandé à chaque service d'établir une liste de questions qui serait ensuite soumise au major Armstrong qui avait gentiment accepté de d'élaborer lui-même ce questionnaire selon les méthodes transmises de génération en génération dans son illustre famille. Il ne m'en voudrait sans doute pas si je ne rendais pas mes suggestions. Problème réglé, dossier suivant. Un bien heureux sourire étira mes lèvres ; cela allait assez vite finalement. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur les rapports les plus récents qui eux, réclamaient une réelle attention de ma part. Je fus un instant tenté de les oublier dans un coin, mais je dus me résoudre à m'en occuper également si je ne voulais pas mettre ma brillante carrière militaire en péril.

Pourtant, alors que je me plongeais dans la lecture d'un rapport de mission au sujet d'une inspection d'un entrepôt suspect, le fil de mes pensées m'échappa complètement. Elles me replongèrent dans mon passé, vers une époque où je ne rechignais pas à me mettre au travail tant j'étais passionné par mon étude. J'avais sans cesse envie de progresser, chaque exercice était une opportunité pour moi de convaincre mon maître que j'étais digne de son apprentissage. Ma pire crainte était alors de d'être renvoyé comme il l'avait fait avec tant d'autres, aussi déployais-je des efforts monumentaux afin d'accomplir tout le travail qu'il me donnait. J'en venais même parfois à effectuer des recherches de ma propre initiative alors qu'à présent, je préférais tenir les formalités administratives le plus loin possible de mon superbe bureau. J'effectuais les missions de terrain avec brio, je n'avais de cesse de parfaire mes recherches d'alchimiste d'État, je rendais toujours mes rapports d'évaluation à temps, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces maudits documents officiels, je ne parvenais jamais à me concentrer.

J'avais passé mon enfance et mon adolescence perdu dans des livres et cet acharnement m'avait valu d'être le talentueux alchimiste des flammes. Bien que mon maître ait d'abord été réticent à l'idée de livrer ses secrets à un aspirant militaire, il m'avait tout appris, certain que je ferai bon usage de son enseignement. Je regrettais parfois l'insouciance de l'enfance, les jeux, la malicieuse complicité qui m'avait uni à mes deux meilleurs amis ; jamais je n'avais retrouvé de rire aussi enivrant que celui de la fille de mon défunt mentor. Lily... Avec une pointe de nostalgie je repensai à l'adolescente aux yeux pétillants de bonheur et au sourire radieux que j'avais rencontré un matin sur le quai d'une gare. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec le soldat dur et sévère que j'avais retrouvé lors de la guerre d'Ishbal. Les horreurs de cette guerre l'avaient profondément transformée et depuis lors elle gardait en permanence cette expression froide et indifférente, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. J'avais plusieurs fois essayé de percer sa carapace, toutefois, elle ne semblait pas encline à me laisser l'approcher de trop près et je pouvais parfaitement le comprendre.

Des coups frappés à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées : peut-être une nouvelle mission. J'invitai donc le potentiel providentiel visiteur à entrer avec l'espoir qu'il m'apporte la nouvelle d'une enquête à résoudre qui pourrait me faire sortir de cet pièce. Un jeune soldat entra timidement et se plaça dans un salut irréprochable. Impatient de savoir ce que contenait l'enveloppe officielle qu'il tenait, je lui donnai la parole. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme s'avança vers mes subordonnés et tendit le document au lieutenant Hawkeye, précisant qu'il lui était destiné. Elle le prit d'une main hésitante, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension ; lorsqu'une lettre de ce genre nous parvenait, elle concernait généralement toute l'équipe.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, le soldat s'excusa pour le dérangement avant de disparaître précipitamment de l'autre côté de la porte. Piqué par la curiosité, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ma subordonnée durant sa lecture. Ses yeux caramels parcouraient les lignes dactylographiées, elle avait l'air surprise et confuse. Elle me jeta un regard indécis du coin de l'œil sans pour autant prendre la parole ; elle semblait réfléchir. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme si elle était sur le point de parler mais reportait toujours son attention sur le document qui la laissait, semblait-il, perplexe. Quant à moi je me posais de plus en plus de question quant à son contenu ; il ne s'agirait tout de même pas d'une mission secrète qu'elle devrait effectuer seule et donc me laissant cloîtré ici ? Comme je la regardais avec insistance, elle finit par tourner la tête vers moi.

« Colonel, vous avez demandé ma mutation ? me demanda-t-elle enfin. »

Surpris, je la regardai un instant sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Sa mutation ? Je secouai négativement la tête de droite à gauche tout en manifestant mon incompréhension par ce qui devait être un air ébahi et perdu de poisson hors de l'eau. Pour seule explication, elle désigna la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Je comprenais de moins en moins, pourquoi voudrait-on la muter ? Où ça ? Perdu dans mes réflexions je fixai le papier comme si j'espérais y voir à travers pour percer le mystère de cet ordre inattendu. Devant mon immobilité, elle se leva pour m'apporter l'objet de mon attention. Je la regardai me le tendre sans faire le moindre geste, sans vraiment voir l'encre imprimée sur le papier blanc. Je mis encore plusieurs secondes à réagir et à me saisir du document. Je dus le relire plusieurs fois pour réellement assimiler son contenu ; elle était mutée à la frontière ouest où une guerre menaçait d'éclater avec Creta. Depuis quelques temps il était question d'envoyer des renforts aux soldats en poste, mais il ne s'agissait encore que d'un bruit de couloir, jamais la décision n'avait été officiellement prise. Aucune équipe n'avait encore été sélectionnée et il paraissait improbable qu'un membre isolé soit choisi sans ses collègues. Certes, elle était un excellent sniper, cela ne m'étonnait donc pas qu'elle ait été désignée pour prendre part au conflit, mais c'était arrivé un peu trop brusquement, en tant que son supérieur, j'aurais dû en être averti au préalable.

L'ordre émanait du généralissime en personne, il avait lui-même sélectionné les soldats qui iraient renforcer les rangs de l'ouest. Je ne pouvais m'y opposer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me questionner quant à cette mutation soudaine. Elle semblait avoir été décidée dans l'urgence ; la lettre était datée d'aujourd'hui et le train qui transporterait les intéressés partait le soir même. Il ne me semblait pourtant pas que la situation fût si grave ; Creta n'avait pas encore attaqué. A moins que Bradley ne songeât à lancer lui-même l'offensive, mais pour quel motif ? Le temps semblait comme suspendu dans le bureau où mes subordonnés fixaient notre lieutenant d'un air incrédule, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas réaliser qu'elle nous quittait. Plus un son ne se fit entendre dans la pièce où régnait une atmosphère lourde. Ce n'était pas tant sa mutation que la perspective de la savoir impliquée dans une nouvelle guerre qui nous laissait sans voix. Elle y serait seule, sans aucun d'entre nous pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait là-bas, nous le savions tous, rien de ce que nous pourrions dire ne la réconforterait. Elle allait devoir tuer de nouveau.

Je respirais le plus calmement possible sans pour autant oser lever les yeux vers mes subalternes. Dans une tentative de mettre fin à cette désagréable situation, je regardai l'heure ; il était midi passé, l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Toutefois, personne ne bougea d'un iota, étrangement, plus personne n'avait faim alors que les estomacs avaient commencé à gronder une heure plus tôt. Hawkeye retourna s'assoir sans mot dire, mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux l'émotion qu'avait fait naître l'annonce de son départ imminent. Pour la première fois depuis notre retour d'Ishbal qui n'était pas si loin, son masque tombait peu à peu, détruit par l'appréhension, la peur également sans doute, mais aussi les souvenirs de ses balles percutant un innocent aux yeux rouges. Si j'avais envisagé de voir mon équipe entière envoyée à l'ouest, il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'un seul d'entre nous pourrait avoir à rejoindre le front. Si seulement j'avais pu anticiper cette décision, peut-être aurai-je pu lui éviter ce désagrément. C'était à mon tour de la protéger et j'en étais incapable.

L'après-midi passa dans la morosité générale, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, personne n'aurait su quoi dire de toute façon. Nous restions tous les six plongés dans notre travail comme pour oublier. Mon premier lieutenant se leva pour débarrasser mon bureau des dossiers qui l'encombraient et aller chercher le courrier pour l'équipe ; le jeune soldat n'avait été dépêché que pour apporter un ordre urgent et important. Je profitai de son absence pour soupirer bruyamment et cesser toute activité cérébrale, affalé dans mon super fauteuil confortable au possible. La joue écrasée contre mon poing, mon coude reposant sur l'accoudoir rembourré, je méditais des arguments pour la plupart inacceptables sans la moindre conviction. Je savais que je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui éviter d'être envoyée sur le champ de bataille, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer trouver quelque chose.

Le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvrait me sortit de mes pensées et je me ruai sur mon stylo pour reprendre mon travail à l'entrée de ma subordonnée. Elle entra les bras chargés de dossiers qu'elle vint poser sur mon bureau avant de saisir le premier qu'elle me tendit en me conseillant de le lire en priorité. Je le regardai avec une moue ennuyée ; au moins cela ferait passer le temps, et puis, l'urgence provenait peut-être d'une enquête à résoudre rapidement. Je l'ouvris donc avec le même espoir qui m'avait traversé à l'apparition du soldat et qui mourut tout aussi rapidement ; il m'informait simplement de la création d'un nouveau laboratoire sous la juridiction de l'armée et qui tomberait sous mon autorité dès sa mise en fonction, je recevrais prochainement l'ordre officiel d'affectation. Encore une bonne nouvelle. Rien n'indiquait la fonction de ce laboratoire, le huitième. Déjà ? Il ne me semblait pourtant pas que l'armée ait tant de sujets de recherches nécessitant des expériences poussées. Le personnel était composé d'alchimistes et de médecins ainsi que d'un certain nombre de militaires, sans doute pour s'assurer que le résultat des recherches irait effectivement à l'armée. Il avait été implanté près de South City, loin de la ligne de tension à l'ouest et suffisamment éloignée de la frontière sud pour être à l'abri d'un attentat aerugolais.

La journée se termina dans le silence le plus total. Tout le monde était parti, je me retrouvais seul dans mon bureau, seul avec cette stupide lettre de mutation que je fixais, complètement désarmé. Je n'avais pas terminé mon travail de la journée, mais je pouvais peut-être me permettre de prendre encore un peu de retard pour dire au revoir à Liza. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite ; elle ne voudrait pas qu'on l'accompagne à la gare, après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle partait définitivement, elle reviendrait une fois les tensions apaisées ou à la fin du conflit s'il y en avait un.

La porte s'ouvrit me faisant sursauter tant je m'attendais peu à avoir de la visite : mon lieutenant préféré revenait chercher un dossier pour le faire envoyer à East city avant de partir pour l'ouest. Je voulais lui parler avant son départ, mais par où commencer ? Le soleil déclinait lentement derrière moi, faisant danser des reflets roux dans sa chevelure blonde, encore trop courte pour être attachée et qui retombait donc librement sur ses épaules. Depuis sa sortie de l'académie, elle était toujours restée dans mon ombre, discrète, silencieuse. Elle ne s'en était jamais plainte, elle semblait n'avoir jamais vraiment pensé à sa propre carrière, comme si la mienne était plus importante. Elle avait tellement fait pour moi que tout le monde ne voyait en elle que mon fidèle bras droit ; je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ce conflit lui donnerait l'occasion de s'affirmer en tant que soldat. Je ne savais comment la remercier, mais je sentais que je devais le faire, que je le lui devais. J'avais beau me répéter que je la retrouverais à son retour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je ne devais pas la laisser partir sans lui avoir exprimé la moindre gratitude. Je serais sans doute perdu durant son absence.

Elle me regardait en silence, elle semblait avoir deviné que je m'apprêtais à parler et attendait que je trouve mes mots. Elle avait toujours compris mes intentions sans que je n'ai besoin de les formuler. Cependant, les secondes défilèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils tout en me demandant si tout allait bien. Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un soupir désabusé ; je n'aurais su lui dire comment j'allais en cet instant tant j'étais assailli par différents sentiments, certains que je pensais même éteints depuis longtemps. Après m'être passé une mains sur mon visage comme pour y chasser toute fatigue, je relevai la tête pour planter mes yeux sombres dans son regard inquiet et lui souris comme je pus. L'étirement de mes lèvres n'avait rien de naturel, je pouvais moi-même le sentir, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

« Lily... »

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens ; il me semblait à présent que je n'avais pas le droit de continuer, et pourtant, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je la vis écarquiller les yeux en entendant ce nom que lui donnait son père et qui n'était plus utilisé que par ceux qui pouvaient encore prétendre être proches d'elle. Moi même je ne l'avais plus appelée ainsi tant elle avait soigneusement évité tout rapprochement avec moi depuis nos retrouvailles, ce privilège ne m'était plus accordé et j'avais l'impression de bafouer un trésor sacré en m'octroyant moi-même le droit de l'utiliser.

« Tu n'as jamais regretté qu'on se soit séparé après la mort de ton père? »

Elle se crispa à cette question, prenant une difficile inspiration, comme si son cœur venait de manquer un battement, avant de détourner la tête. Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains moites ; c'était moi qui était parti, moi qui l'avait quittée. J'avais choisi de m'engager dans l'armée sans envisager que ce puisse être compatible avec une quelconque relation amoureuse. Quelle question idiote. Je l'avais abandonnée à peine quelques jours après l'enterrement de son père et même si j'ai été plusieurs fois tenté de lui écrire, de lui demander de me pardonner, jamais je n'avais trouvé le courage de le faire, de crainte d'être rejeté. Il était peut-être temps de lui dire ce que je gardais pour moi depuis si longtemps. Elle m'écouta sans rien dire mais ne m'accorda aucun regard. Je la vis seulement étirer ses lèvres en un sourire triste, signe qu'elle partageait mon opinion ; je m'étais conduit comme un idiot.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Nous restâmes immobiles, perdus dans nos souvenirs, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence. Après quelques minutes, elle releva la tête vers moi et m'annonça simplement qu'elle m'avait pardonné ma bêtise depuis longtemps, mais qu'encore une fois j'avais été trop bête pour le voir. Je fronçai les sourcils à sa remarque alors qu'elle me reprochait de ne jamais avoir su interpréter le comportement de mon entourage lorsque cela touchait au domaine affectif. Je lui répondis d'une moue faussement contrariée ; elle avait parfaitement raison.

Peu à peu, son air nostalgique se transforma en un sourire amical. Elle m'avait toujours soutenu, elle avait toujours cru en moi, cependant, j'avais toujours cru qu'elle ne me portait qu'une confiance limitée, celle d'un soldat à son supérieur, rien de plus. Son amitié me manquait et j'entrevoyais enfin la possibilité de la retrouver. Elle me manquait. Nous restâmes quelques secondes sans rien dire comme si les mots nous échappaient ; nous avions tant à nous dire et trop peu de temps pour le faire. Elle rompit le silence en me saluant de manière froide et professionnelle avant de me tourner le dos.

« Attends. »

Elle se retourna à l'apostrophe, me lançant un regard interrogateur. Toutefois, je restais immobile, debout derrière mon bureau, incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi je l'avais retenue. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'elle parte. En tant que sniper je savais qu'elle ne serait pas directement exposée, mais j'éprouvais l'irrépressible peur de ne pas la voir revenir. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me diriger vers elle pour la serrer contre moi. Si je ne savais comment le dire, je pouvais l'exprimer autrement. Elle se raidit d'abord à cette étreinte inattendue mais se laissa bien vite aller à poser sa tête sur mon épaule tout en m'enlaçant à son tour. Je levai doucement une main pour caresser ses cheveux dorés. Alors que je m'enivrais de son odeur, mes lèvres trouvèrent naturellement le chemin jusqu'aux siennes, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais séparés. Sans doute étions nous mués par la crainte de ne plus nous revoir et de ne plus pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments que nous aurions dû taire au nom de la hiérarchie.

Elle chercha à s'écarter de moi alors que le baiser s'intensifiait. Une main sous sa veste, je resserrai mon étreinte pour l'empêcher de fuir ; nous avions encore du temps devant nous, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Le contact de son corps contre le mien m'avait tellement manqué que je laissai avec délice mes lèvres s'aventurer dans son cou, léchant et embrassant chaque centimètre que l'uniforme ne couvrait pas. Je perdais peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même alors que je l'entendais soupirer mon prénom. Sa résistance s'affaiblissait et rapidement, sa main remonta vers ma nuque pour se perdre dans mes cheveux. Nos lèvres s'unirent à nouveau dans un baiser langoureux, entremêlé de soupirs incontrôlés. Alors que je passais ma main sous son tee-shirt, je sentais mes vêtements brûler ma peau, comme si mon corps entier réclamait d'en être débarrassé. Je n'avais rien d'autre que mon bureau à lui offrir pour nos retrouvailles, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous attarder sur des détails de ce genre. Abandonnant nos vestes sur le chemin, je la portai jusqu'au meuble où je l'allongeai délicatement, heureux qu'elle me donne l'occasion de lui dire au revoir correctement. Ainsi, dans la lumière du crépuscule, nos ombres enlacées dansèrent sur les murs au rythme de nos gémissements étouffés tandis que nos corps se laissaient guider par le désir brûlant de découvrir l'autre, de le sentir, le posséder pour enfin perdre la tête sous le déferlement des vagues de plaisir incontrôlables qui nous envahissaient.

À bout de souffle mais comblés, nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi étendus l'un contre l'autre sans plus penser à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Blottie contre moi, elle caressait mon torse alors que je laissais une main courir sur sa peau si douce. Cependant, ce répit fut de courte durée, car si nous avions tout oublié l'espace d'un instant, nous dûmes nous séparer et nous revêtir en hâte, rappelés à l'ordre par l'horloge qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à continuer sa course pour nous séparer. Avec un pincement au cœur, je regardai son corps disparaître sous ses vêtements ; la séparation était trop brusque, mais nous n'avions plus le temps tant l'heure de son départ était proche. Elle sourit devant mon air abattu et ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'embrasser une dernière fois. C'était peut-être naïf, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre me dire qu'elle reviendrait, surtout maintenant que nous nous étions enfin retrouvés. Elle me répondit d'un de ces sourires dont j'avais précieusement conservé le souvenir, celui de notre adolescence.

Elle devait partir, je dus donc lui promettre de m'occuper moi-même du dossier à envoyer à East City. Je ne pouvais plus la retenir. L'estomac noué, je la regardai refermer la porte derrière elle ; il était l'heure pour elle de se rendre à la gare d'où elle partirait avec quatre ou cinq autres officiers. Je serrai dans ma main les clefs de son appartement qu'elle m'avait confiées ; elle n'en aurait pas besoin là où elle allait. Malgré une certaine morosité, je souris faiblement ; elle ne m'avait rien demandé, rien fait promettre, elle me faisait donc suffisamment confiance pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être rassurée sur mes intentions. Cette nouvelle allégea étrangement mon cœur alangui ; je ne comptais pas gâcher cette nouvelle chance qu'elle m'offrait par une quelconque infidélité, et elle l'avait compris sans que je n'ai besoin de formuler un mot. Je l'attendrais...

* * *

Et voilà, ça vous a plu? faut me le dire alors, sinon je posterai pas la suite XD

Merci d'avoir lu^^


	3. 2 Un défilé incongru

Désolée pour l'attente mais il me faut du temps pour corriger un chapitre^^. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre des aventure du colonel Roy Mustang.

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 2: un défilé incongru

Confortablement installé dans mon super fauteuil rembourré, je regardais sans vraiment les voir les lettres de recommandations qui m'étaient adressées. Je devais trier les candidatures pour trouver celle qui assurerait le remplacement de mon assistante jusqu'à son retour. J'avais voulu protester, assurant que mon équipe était tout à fait capable d'effectuer son travail, même avec un effectif réduit, mais on m'avait tout simplement rétorqué que si je ne faisais pas mon choix dans un délai acceptable de deux semaines, on m'imposerait l'une des candidates. Bien qu'intrigué par l'emploi du féminin, je n'avais d'abord rien dit, néanmoins, j'avais rapidement découvert que l'on ne m'affecterait pas nécessairement un soldat mais une secrétaire, aussi le casting était-il essentiellement féminin. Si j'avais d'abord lues ces lettres attentivement, je ne les parcourais plus que d'un œil distrait, trouvant toujours un défaut de taille à la postulante. On ne m'avait cependant pas autorisé à me passer d'assistante le temps de prendre ma décision, aussi devais-je faire mon choix parmi les nombreuses jeunes femmes qui avaient soigneusement rédigé des lettres de motivation auxquelles je ne prêtais pas grande attention.

D'un air las, je levai les yeux vers la jeune femme assise à la place du lieutenant Hawkeye. Je l'avais plus ou moins tirée au sort en saisissant son CV au hasard parmi ceux éparpillés sur mon bureau. Elle recopiait mes notes avec attention, s'efforçant d'écrire le plus lisiblement possible puisqu'elle utilisait la machine à écrire avec une lenteur incroyable. J'en venais parfois à douter que cette femme eût de réelles compétences de secrétaire. Mes beaux yeux sombres balayèrent la salle pour se poser sur les quatre hommes qui dévisageaient la jeune femme, comme des loups affamés devant lesquels on brandissait un morceau de viande, il ne manquait plus que le filet de bave s'échappant de leurs lèvres entrouvertes pour parfaire l'illusion.. Depuis son arrivée le matin même, je n'avais eu de cesse que de les rappeler à l'ordre tant ils semblaient hypnotisés par sa présence.

« Au boulot bande d'abrutis! » Hurlai-je agacé, ce qui les fit sursauter.

J'avais dépassé le stade de l'exaspération depuis la pause déjeuner où ils n'avaient cessé de la questionner tout en bavant allègrement nullement gênés par son ton pompeux, trop occupés à loucher vers ses cuisses partiellement dévoilées par la jupe courte de l'uniforme administratif. J'en arrivais à un point où je ne supportais plus cette femme si bien que son intégration dans l'équipe me semblait compromise. Je regardai les quatre primates qui me servait de subordonnés, en admiration devant celle qu'ils voyaient déjà devenir leur collègue. Elle n'était pourtant pas si belle que ça. Certes mon avis n'était peut-être plus si objectif, mais elle arborait un agaçant sourire niais et en regardant bien, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle louchait légèrement. Peu importait son physique, de toute façon sa journée d'essai n'avait pas été concluante, elle n'aurait donc pas à revenir le lendemain. Je poussai un long soupir dépité ; c'était la troisième que je prenais à l'essai en trois jours, et je devais en chercher une autre. J'étais certain de ne jamais trouver celle qui comblerait l'absence de mon bras droit qui commençait à me manquer terriblement.

On m'avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque que j'étais particulièrement irritable aujourd'hui, et j'avais bien entendu gentiment envoyé balader tous ceux qui trouvaient à redire à mon caractère du moment. Depuis trois jours je devais vivre avec la frustration de ne plus voir Liza. Le jour où j'avais rompu avec elle, quelqu'un de peut-être plus avisé que je ne l'avais pensé sur l'instant m'avait avoué que j'étais le plus grand idiot que la Terre eût porté. Si je n'avais d'abord pensé que cela n'engageait qu'elle puisqu'après tout nous nous entendions comme chien et chat, je devais difficilement admettre aujourd'hui qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Je faillis m'étrangler en réalisant que pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais d'accord avec elle. Pourtant je ne pouvais plus le nier. Quelle idée d'attendre le dernier moment pour renouer avec Liza alors qu'elle m'était désormais inaccessible pour une durée indéterminée ! Je n'espérais pas non plus la moindre lettre, l'ouest étant presque coupé du reste d'Amestris du fait d'attentats criminels revendiqués par Creta. La plupart des lignes de communication avaient été coupées et même les routes étaient barrées ; devant l'ampleur du danger, il était préférable d'empêcher quiconque d'aller vers la frontière ouest. Avec un petit sourire désabusé je caressai le bois de mon bureau sur lequel s'était joué la scène de nos adieux.

La journée se termina donc par la non intégration du sergent Maeva Dreams dans notre équipe. Cependant, alors que je pensais avoir à faire face à la même mine déçue qu'avec ses deux prédécessrices, je dus supporter pendant un quart d'heure ses supplications qui m'assuraient qu'on ne pouvait la juger sur une journée et que je devais lui laisser plus de temps pour faire ses preuves. Quand enfin je réussis à la faire taire, non sans avoir jeter un regard noir aux hommes qui m'encourageaient à accepter un sursis pour qu'ils gardent le silence, la jeune femme comprit enfin que rien ne me ferait plier et que son insistance n'avait d'autre effet que de m'irriter davantage. Je la vis sortir de mon bureau avec un soulagement sans nom tout en congédiant mes subalternes avant de moi-même rentrer chez moi.

Le lendemain, un mercredi comme un autre commençait au QG de Central City. Confortablement installé derrière mon bureau dans mon merveilleux fauteuil, je lisais distraitement un dossier de rappel qui m'enjoignait de rédiger dans les plus brefs délais les questions que je souhaitais soumettre au questionnaire sans quoi l'on passerait outre mon avis. Je refermai le dossier tout en levant les yeux au ciel ; comme ce serait dommage que l'on ne tienne pas compte de mes suggestions. S'ils tenaient tant que ça à faire leur questionnaire qu'ils le fassent mais sans importuner ceux qui n'en faisaient pas grand cas. L'image de l'armée avait toujours été négative et je ne voyais pas en quoi quelques questions posées aux civils y changeraient quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient donc rien d'autre à faire ? De plus, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que rien ne serait mis en œuvre pour améliorer les relations entre armée et civils, mais qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une manœuvre démagogique visant à feindre de s'intéresser à l'opinion de ces derniers. Avec un grognement je pensais que l'on avait déjà suffisamment de paperasse à remplir sans qu'en plus ils nous accablent de documents inutiles. Mon indifférence vis-à-vis de ce projet serait-elle mal perçue ? Peu m'importait, je devais déjà me plier et accepter une nouvelle assistante, je n'étais pas d'humeur à passer tous les caprices de la hiérarchie.

Alors que je jetais le rapport d'un geste élégant sur la pile de dossiers que je n'avais pas l'intention de traiter, des coups me sortirent de mes objections intérieures. Après y avoir été invitée, une jeune femme entra dans mon bureau. Je la dévisageai un instant avant de me rappeler la raison de sa présence. Je me renfrognai un peu plus à cette idée, alors qu'elle se présentait brièvement.

« Sous-officier Sabrina Yard, Monsieur. »

Sans répondre je fouillai parmi les papiers étalés sur mon bureau jusqu'à trouver ses états de services. Elle ne m'était recommandée par personne et ses compétences ne me paraissaient pas spécialement notables, rien qui puisse retenir l'attention sur elle. Après avoir parcouru la feuille je l'autorisai à s'assoir en lui ordonnant de s'occuper des dossiers posés sur son bureau ; il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Je l'observai quelques instants se saisir de l'un d'entre eux pour en entamer la lecture. Elle me paraissait gauche et empotée. Je constatai quelques minutes plus tard pour mon plus grand malheur que j'avais deviné juste ; elle ne faisait preuve d'aucune autonomie et ne prenait aucune initiative ne serait-ce que pour passer au dossier suivant. Elle s'arrêtait toutes les cinq minutes pour me demander ce qu'elle devait faire et semblait perdue si je ne lui dictait pas son comportement de A à Z. Il paraissait déjà évident à tout le monde que je ne la garderais pas, mais nous en fûmes réellement absolument certains lorsque, une demi heure après que j'aie annoncé le début de la pause déjeuner, elle me demanda timidement si elle pouvait se rendre au réfectoire car elle commençait à avoir faim.

Certes, elle était jeune, mais l'âge n'excusait pas tout. Liza était encore plus jeune qu'elle lorsqu'elle était entrée à mon service, juste après sa sortie de l'académie militaire, et je n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre de son manque d'efficacité ; elle savait toujours ce qu'elle avait à faire. La jeune femme ne cessait de me jeter des regards anxieux, craignant de mal faire et cherchant toujours mon approbation, perdue lorsque je ne la regardais pas, occupé par mon propre travail. Lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas croiser mon regard elle n'avait alors d'autre choix que de m'interrompre pour me demander de vive voix si elle agissait correctement. Que ce soit sa manière de résumer un dossier ou de taper à la machine, elle réclamait mon avis sur tout. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un qui avait autant besoin d'être rassuré. On sentait dans sa manière d'être qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle et qu'elle avait besoin d'être guidée, sans quoi, elle était complètement perdue. Cette femme n'avait sa place dans aucun bureau, pas à un poste si important en tous cas.

Le soir venu, elle ne sembla pas surprise du verdict qui s'abattit sur elle. Elle ravala difficilement ses larmes tout en assurant que ce n'était pas bien grave, qu'après tout elle avait l'habitude. Depuis son entrée dans l'armée, elle n'était jamais restée bien longtemps dans un service. Au vu de ses piètres performances, cela ne m'étonnait guère, et je ne m'étonnerai pas non plus si elle devait être bientôt renvoyée. Je gardai néanmoins cette dernière pensée pour moi tout en lui assurant avec un sourire qu'elle trouverait certainement un emploi stable, mais qu'elle n'était hélas pas suffisamment qualifiée pour ce poste et que la faute revenait à ceux qui s'étaient lourdement fourvoyés en l'aiguillant vers mon service. Elle acquiesça tristement non sans me remercier de mes encouragements avant de passer la porte. Il me faudrait accueillir une nouvelle dès le lendemain.

La pile de dossiers avait considérablement réduit et je devais à présent chercher de quoi m'occuper lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus un seul à lire, remplir ou signer. Après mon arrivée, j'avais pris mon temps dans la salle de détente pour y boire un café et faire passer le temps. Cependant, cela ne m'occupa qu'un petit quart d'heure, après quoi je dus retourner à mon bureau toujours vide. Je regardai l'heure avec étonnement ; la nouvelle devrait déjà être arrivée. Je m'installai confortablement dans mon fauteuil, dépliai un journal et commençai sa lecture avec attention et intérêt. Mes subordonnés arrivèrent les uns après les autres, plus ou moins ponctuels, mais toujours pas de trace d'une quelconque postulante. Avec soulagement, je pensai que je n'aurais peut-être à tolérer aucune présence indésirable aujourd'hui, qu'on ne m'enverrait peut-être personne et que je n'aurais pas à choisir de remplaçante.

Toutefois, je déchantai une demi heure plus tard lorsqu'une jeune femme encore à moitié endormie passa ma porte, un café à la main. Dans un bâillement à peine réprimé partiellement dissimulé derrière une main pendante et molle, le lieutenant Fanny Fuseau se présenta devant mon bureau. Elle effectua un rapide salut militaire bâclé avant de reprendre une pose plus décontractée sans que je ne l'y autorise.

« S'cusez moi, panne d'oreiller. »

Je la considérai un instant en pensant qu'elle avait bien du culot pour se comporter de la sorte le jour de son entretien d'embauche. Il m'arrivait parfois de fermer les yeux sur un retard de l'un de mes subordonnés puisqu'après tout je connaissais leur réelle valeur, et je n'attendais pas après leur ponctualité pour me faire une opinion d'eux, néanmoins la désinvolture de cette femme me laissait pour ainsi dire perplexe. Jamais je n'avais été témoin d'un tel comportement envers un supérieur ; d'ordinaire les nouvelles recrues s'évertuaient à faire bonne impression pour avoir une chance d'être acceptées parmi leur nouvelle équipe. Peut-être espérait-elle ainsi se démarquer des autres, toujours était-il qu'à peine s'était-elle assise tout en sirotant bruyamment son café que je piochai au hasard un autre CV, cherchant déjà celle qui viendrait à sa place le lendemain.

A l'inverse de son homologue de la veille, elle ne demandait de permission pour rien, et surtout pas pour ses pauses qu'elle prenait toutes les heures pour sortir fumer. Ayant déjà résolu qu'elle nous quitterait à la fin de la journée, je la laissai donc faire comme bon lui semblait, peu enclin à m'époumoner après une recrue indisciplinée que je ne garderais pas. Cependant, je regrettai assez rapidement mon laxisme lorsqu'elle se saisit précipitamment du téléphone pour le décrocher avant que ma main n'atteigne le combiné. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur qu'elle ignora pour entreprendre un interrogatoire en règle de son interlocuteur qui finit par annoncer qu'il rappellerait plus tard. Alors qu'elle retournait s'assoir je lui ordonnai de ne plus répondre à ma place lorsque je ne le lui demandais pas. Sans même une excuse, elle haussa les épaules avec une moue ennuyée comme si je la dérangeais.

Cependant, alors que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir trouver pire, dès le lendemain, le sergent-chef Mélissa Potter me fit passer le pire vendredi de toute ma vie. Bavarde comme une pie, cette femme ne semblait pas savoir où se trouvait la limite entre vie professionnelle et vie privée. Je fus noyé dans un flot de paroles ininterrompu sans jamais arriver à me faire entendre pour lui enjoindre de se taire. Je m'efforçais péniblement à garder mon sang-froid, pensant que je n'aurais à subir cela qu'une journée, mais il était tellement tentant de se laisser gagner par la colère pour hurler mon désespoir et enfin profiter du silence qui me manquait terriblement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me dis qu'il serait dommage d'entacher mon illustre réputation et que cette femme ne méritait pas que je sorte de mes gonds pour une histoire aussi futile ; j'avais mon honneur à défendre tout de même. Je voyais déjà les mines impressionnées de tous ceux qui apprendraient que j'avais enduré ses caquetages incessants toute la journée durant sans jamais intervenir ni la mettre à la porte. J'allais très certainement grandir dans l'estime de nombre de soldats.

Hélas, ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Elle semblait décidée à étaler toute sa biographie dans le peu de temps dont elle disposait. Tout ce qui pouvait se passer ou se dire dans le bureau lui rappelait immanquablement un épisode de sa vie dont elle semblait particulièrement bien se souvenir. Je devais bien avouer que je me demandais parfois si ses récits n'étaient pas pure affabulation tant ils étaient riches en détails et parfois antérieurs à ses quatre ou cinq ans, époque tellement lointaine dans une vie d'adulte que l'on en garde que quelque bribes d'impressions. Sa carrière semblait être parsemée d'un grand nombre de péripéties passionnantes comme les tâches de sauce sur son uniforme après un repas au mess, ou encore ses conversations captivantes avec tel ou tel soldat.

« Le pire je crois que c'est quand mon chat a renversé mon café sur les dossiers que j'avais ramenés, imaginez les problèmes que j'ai eus par la suite. Parce qu'ils étaient importants ces dossiers. Je devais les lire, les trier et les résumer pour qu'ils puissent être analysés efficacement par les généraux... »

C'en était trop, je ne pus supporter un mot de plus. Je me levai donc, prétextant une quelconque chose à faire et pour laquelle je n'avais nullement besoin d'assistance. Une fois derrière la porte, je m'autorisai à pousser un profond soupir de soulagement ; j'étais enfin libéré. Il me fallait à présent trouver de quoi m'occuper, de préférence pendant une heure ou deux. Je déambulai donc à travers les couloirs du QG, tenté d'aller trouver mon meilleur ami, le lieutenant-colonel Hughes, et de l'entrainer avec moi à l'extérieur pour aller boire un verre. Je me ravisai cependant ; il n'était déjà pas normal que j'erre sans but dans les couloirs durant mon service, je ne pouvais me permettre de quitter le bâtiment. Au moins, ainsi je restais à l'intérieur et on ne pourrait me reprocher un quelconque absentéisme et comme de toute façon je n'avais plus rien d'important à faire, je pouvais bien me permettre de prendre une petite pause. Toutefois, il n'y avait hélas aucune distraction entre ces murs. Quelques jours auparavant j'en aurais peut-être profité pour aller à l'accueil user de mon charme sur les hôtesses en minijupes, mais à présent, non seulement je n'en ressentais pas l'envie, mais surtout je devais bannir cette activité de mes passe-temps puisque j'étais à présent engagé. Elle m'avait accordé une dernière chance, je n'allais pas la gaspiller en jouant les idiots.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le préciser, elle avait suffisamment souffert par ma faute, si je devais commettre le moindre faux pas, je la perdrais définitivement. Nous n'étions pas revenus sur l'incident d'Ishbal où j'avais lâchement profité de sa faiblesse pour m'accorder un moment de répit au cours de ce drame que nous jouions tous les jours et dont j'avais été l'un des principaux acteur. Après cette nuit, qui était sa première, elle n'avait plus cherché ma compagnie, ni moi la sienne ; je ne souhaitais pas que cela recommence, j'avais résolu que plus rien ne devrait se passer entre nous. Rien n'aurait dû arriver mais je me rappelais encore trop bien cet irrépressible besoin de me sentir encore humain et vivant, et elle était là, si près, alors que je me maudissais pour ce que j'avais fait quelques années plus tôt, lorsque nous n'étions encore que des enfants. J'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Ça n'aurait pas pu être une autre. Elle m'avait laissé faire et cela avait suffit à endormir ma conscience sur le moment. Peut-être en avait-elle eu besoin également, nous n'aurions pas été les seuls. Je m'étais servi d'elle, je m'étais conduit avec elle comme avec n'importe quelle fille facile qui s'offre volontiers pour une nuit sans chercher plus loin, mais à présent tout serait différent.

Un sourire niais étira mes lèvres alors que je songeais à celle qui était partie depuis maintenant un peu moins d'une semaine. Elle me manquait terriblement et ne pas savoir combien de temps elle resterait si loin de moi ajoutait à ma frustration de ne pas avoir la moindre nouvelle. Quelques bruits de couloirs m'étaient parvenus selon lesquels Creta attaquait par vagues, toujours avec un petit nombre de soldats mais parvenant paradoxalement à faire de gros dégâts dans nos rangs. Les snipers étaient relativement éloignés du cœur des conflits, ils ne faisaient que les surplomber aussi avais-je bon espoir de la voir revenir saine et sauve, toutefois, je ne pouvais empêcher une petite voix me murmurer qu'elle reviendrait à Central entre quatre planches. Cependant, je rejetais cette insupportable idée. J'avais déjà tout prévu pour son retour ; je l'accueillerais avec professionnalisme comme un supérieur se doit de le faire, mais une fois mon service terminé, je l'accueillerais chez moi pour la soutenir et la réconforter après l'épreuve traumatisante qu'elle aurait vécue à l'ouest. Je me demandais si elle avait suffisamment confiance en moi pour croire que je l'attendais sans passer le temps avec une quelconque conquête sans importance. Je soupirai de lassitude ; pourquoi pensais-je à ces choses alors que tout cela devait être bien loin de son esprit ? Peut-être n'avait-elle même pas une seconde pour penser à moi.

Après un bref passage aux sanitaires pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage, je retournai à mon bureau où le sergent-chef Potter racontait à mon équipe comment elle avait rencontré son âme-sœur. Après avoir repoussé l'idée furtive de faire demi-tour, je gagnai mon bureau tout en me questionnant sur la santé mentale de l'homme qui vivait avec cette pipelette. À mon sens, personne ne pouvait supporter tant de bavardages inutiles. Je n'avais pas perdu tant de temps que ça à gambader dans le QG, mais cela m'avait au moins permis de faire une pause. Pendant mon absence, quelques dossiers avaient été déposés sur mon bureau. J'en saisis donc un pour me mettre au travail, ignorant le récit du premier accouchement de la sœur de la jeune femme qui n'avait vraisemblablement rempli aucune des tâches que je lui avais confiées en début de journée.

Je ne fus jamais aussi heureux de voir les aiguilles de l'horloge annoncer dix-huit heures. Alors qu'elle se lançait dans la description en détail de son programme du week end, je la convoquai à mon bureau pour lui signaler que je ne l'attendais pas pour le lundi matin, inutile donc qu'ele se représente. La jeune femme sembla tomber des nues, visiblement choquée de ne pas être acceptée dans cette équipe où elle s'était déjà si bien intégrée. Alors qu'elle tentait de marchander quelques jours de plus je m'efforçais de la faire taire pour lui exprimer mes griefs quant à son inactivité. Gênée, elle avoua tout en se grattant la joue qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de travail, mais qu'avec du temps elle apprendrait très certainement très rapidement. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite ; puisqu'on m'imposait une assistante, autant qu'elle soit immédiatement efficace ; après tout ce n'était pas définitif, je n'avais donc pas de temps à perdre avec sa formation. Je dus la couper pour ne pas subir son discours rétrospectif qui m'expliquait que depuis qu'elle était toute petite, les gens étaient intimidés par la facilité avec laquelle elle se liait avec les autres et par son éloquence qui ferait pâlir d'envie les plus grands diplomates. Je me contentai de hausser un sourcil à cette absurdité sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Après m'être assuré qu'elle avait bien compris que je ne l'accepterais pas dans mon équipe, je rentrai chez moi, épuisé par la semaine que je venais de vivre. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un recrutement puisse être à ce point fatiguant, surtout à raison d'une candidate par jour. Six. J'avais vu défiler six jeunes femmes depuis le départ de Liza et aucune ne faisait l'affaire. Non pas que je cherche à la remplacer, c'était impossible, mais je n'avais vu en aucune d'elle le potentiel requis pour faire partie de mon équipe. Je n'étais pourtant pas si exigeant, je ne cherchais pas la parfaite assistante, seulement une femme discrète et professionnelle. Je ne refusais pas de connaître mieux mes subordonnés, mais au cours d'une conversation, un dialogue, et pas d'un monologue autobiographique ininterrompu.

Je laissai avec plaisir l'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps musclé, dénouant mes muscles, le visage offert aux gouttes qui tombaient en cascade. Je ne pensais plus à rien, laissant de côté la contrainte du choix d'une secrétaire. J'avais mon week end de repos, deux jours entiers pour me changer les idées. Ma journée du lendemain avait été entièrement planifiée par mon meilleur ami qui avait, semblait-il, une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer. Nous irons donc déjeuner je ne sais où après quoi nous ferons je ne sais quoi puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de me préciser les détails. Au passage, moi aussi j'avais quelque chose à lui avouer. Je recommençai à sourire bêtement ; il n'attendait que ça depuis des années. Il m'avait passé le savon du siècle quand j'avais brisé le cœur de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur pour avoir grandi avec elle et depuis il ne cessait de me harceler pour que j'essaie de me faire pardonner. Si j'avais d'abord eu peur d'aborder le sujet avec elle, je devais avouer à présent que j'aurais peut-être du essayer plus tôt, mais jamais je n'aurais ne serait-ce qu'espéré qu'elle me pardonne si facilement. Le temps avait sans doute fait son office. À moins que ce ne fût l'annonce de son départ qui l'ait ébranlée au point de la jeter dans mes bras. À cette pensée j'eus soudainement peur qu'elle ne regrette ce moment que nous avions partagé. Si elle ne voulait pas de moi à son retour je ne pourrais pas la retenir de force.

Je secouai la tête ; pourquoi me repousserait-elle ? Ça pouvait paraître idiot, naïf ou même prétentieux, mais j'étais aussi certain de ses sentiments que des miens. Ce soir-là je m'endormis comme un bienheureux pour plonger dans de délicieux rêves pas toujours avouables accueilli par une jolie blonde aux yeux caramels...

* * *

Voilà, fini. N'était bien? Un p'tit commentaire pour me faire plaisir?


	4. 3 Rumeurs et annonce

Chapitre 3 : Rumeurs et annonces

Le lendemain, de violents coups furent portés contre ma porte à midi pile. J'ouvris donc à Maes Hughes qui semblait rayonner de bonheur. À peine m'avait-il vu qu'il se précipita sur moi pour me mettre des dizaines de photos dans les mains. Perplexe, je contemplais sa sublime et merveilleuse épouse sans comprendre où il voulait en venir ; je connaissais Gracia depuis longtemps, inutile de me montrer autant de photos d'elle ou de m'abreuver de ses qualités comme s'il m'en parlait pour la première fois. Jamais je ne m'habituerais à cette manie qu'il avait de distribuer des photos à chacun de ses interlocuteurs. Je le sentais trépigner d'impatience, comme un enfant devant un cadeau qu'il devait attendre pour ouvrir et je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il attendait que je lui demande ce qu'était cette merveilleuse nouvelle dont il voulait m'entretenir. Non pas qu'il ne me la dévoilerait pas si d'aventure je gardais le silence, mais il appréciait tout particulièrement que l'on joue les curieux avec lui qui se faisait toujours une joie de satisfaire les curiosité.

Avec un soupir désespéré devant son attitude de gamin, je lui demandai donc quelle était cette grande nouvelle. Toutefois, plutôt que de me répondre, il me tendit une nouvelle série de photos que j'analysai avec attention, songeant qu'un détail m'avait échappé sur les premières. Le nez presque collé aux clichés, je m'abîmais les yeux à essayer de percer leur mystère sans pour autant trouver le moindre indice. Je les avais tous passés minutieusement en revue plusieurs fois et cet examen commençait à m'agacer. Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour qu'enfin il m'explique à quoi rimait tout cela.

« Mais enfin ! Ma Gracia est enceinte ! Hurla-t-il visiblement outré »

Je le considérai quelques secondes avant de reporter mon attention sur les photos où pas la moindre rondeur n'apparaissait. Maes m'avoua alors qu'outre la perfection du corps de son épouse, ils venaient tout juste de l'apprendre et cela devait donc faire un peu moins d'un mois. Je baissai la tête complètement dépité à l'idée qu'il ait pu croire que je pourrais le deviner en regardant des photos, avant de le féliciter chaleureusement. Il était si heureux depuis son mariage et ne parlait que de ce jour qui verrait naître son enfant que je ne pouvais que me réjouir que mon ami puisse enfin vivre pleinement ses rêves et son bonheur qu'il méritait amplement. Animé par la joie de voir sa famille s'agrandir, il me tira sans ménagement par le bras pour me conduire jusqu'au restaurant où nous devions déjeuner tout en se lançant dans une interminable liste de prénoms ; son petit trésor devait avoir un nom parfait et la tâche n'était pas si aisée.

Attablé à la terrasse d'un restaurant, je l'écoutais me faire part de mille et un projets ; la décoration de la chambre du bébé, l'achat de jouets et vêtements, son inscription dans une école maternelle qu'il ne fallait pas négliger car les listes d'attentes étaient longues. Il se voyait déjà lui apprendre à marcher et rire de ses gazouillis. Il l'imaginait déjà l'appeler papa. Avec un léger sourire en coin je le regardais se tortiller sur sa chaise et vanter les mérite d'un enfant pas encore né mais qui serait sans doute un génie si j'en croyais ses prévisions. Gracia et lui avaient décidé de déménager, non pas qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour un enfant dans leur appartement, mais ils voulaient que leur bout de choux grandisse avec un jardin dans une vraie maison avec balançoire, et de la place pour deux éventuels petits-frères ou petites-sœurs. Je secouai la tête d'un air désespéré ; le premier commençait à peine à se former qu'il songeait déjà aux suivants. Contrairement à moi, Maes avait toujours été très attaché à sa famille, quand nous étions adolescents il parlait déjà de sa future vie de famille qui comporterait trois voire peut-être quatre petits Hughes.

Il m'annonça triomphalement qu'il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de quitter leur campagne quelques jours à la naissance du bébé. Sa mère était, semblait-il, déjà impatiente de voir le nouveau membre de la famille et avait même commencé à tricoter des chaussettes et autres couffins pour éviter les dépenses inutiles à son fils. Les ambitions familiales de son fils l'avait toujours émerveillée et elle ne cessait de les lui rappeler tant elle aimait s'occuper d'enfants. Maes avait une admiration particulière pour l'amour fraternel et il souhaitait que ses enfants grandissent dans une grande famille unie où les plus jeunes pourraient prendre exemple sur leurs aînés qui seraient enchantés de les protéger. Je me demandais parfois si notre amitié si forte n'était pas le fruit de ce besoin de tisser des liens familiaux. Il était fils unique et avait donc dû créer sa propre fratrie, il s'était ainsi trouvé deux petites sœurs qu'il avait parfois tendance à surprotéger. Sans doute représentais-je le frère qu'il n'avait pas, j'étais moi-même plus proche de lui que de mon propre frère.

Durant tout le repas, je l'écoutais avec amusement nullement dérangé de ne pas pouvoir placer un mot dans la conversation. Cependant, une fois la serveuse repartit avec nos commandes pour le dessert, il s'arrêta brusquement tout en me fixant de ses yeux verts perçants.

« Tu dragues pas la serveuse? »

Sa question me désarma tout d'abord puis je jetais un œil à la jeune femme ; perdu dans mes souvenirs et dans l'imagination de mon ami, je n'avais pas remarqué son charme. Je secouai la tête avec un sourire complice avouant que je ne l'avais même pas regardée. Je vis tout à coup son regard briller de malice derrière ses lunettes. Il se pencha alors vers moi, m'enjoignant de lui raconter un peu ma vie puisqu'apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu des changement dans la sienne. Décidé à le faire attendre un peu, je glissai l'air de rien que j'avais effectivement quelqu'un et que ça pourrait être sérieux. Devant le silence qui s'en suivit il m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise m'ordonnant de lui en dire plus et sans omettre les détails. Tout en se réinstalla convenablement sur sa chaise, il me demanda tout naturellement si je n'avais pas une photo d'elle. Je réprimai un fou rire avant de lui annoncer qu'il n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il la connaissait. Contre toute attente, il perdit aussitôt son sourire et me fixai à présent avec un air sérieux voire menaçant qui m'inquiétait légèrement. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ajouter un mot pour qu'il ressaisisse mon col tout en murmurant que si je venais à la faire souffrir de nouveau j'aurais affaire à lui.

J'acquiesçai tout en le rassurant sur mes intentions mais il continuait de me toiser d'un air sombre qui me donnait de plus en plus l'envie de disparaître sous terre. Lui qui avait tant attendu ce moment, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il réagirait ainsi. Tout à coup un immense sourire apparut sur son visage qui reprit aussitôt son aspect jovial. Il me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule me gratifiant d'un « j'y croyais plus » avant d'entamer le morceau de tarte que la serveuse venait de poser devant lui. Soulagé, j'attrapai ma cuiller pour déguster le mien. Il brisa le silence pour me poser des dizaines de questions sur le comment du pourquoi ; depuis le temps que j'avais la possibilité de tenter quelque chose, je choisissais bien mal mon moment. Je ris tout en acquiesçant, et même si je n'étais pas très loquace je me lançai dans une explication sommaire.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à errer dans les rues de Central, ou plutôt dans ses différents magasins pour enfants. Il m'avait même trainé jusqu'au conservatoire de musique pour se renseigner ; la musique étant un art qui se commence très tôt et qui aide les enfants à s'éveiller. Bien que notre périple n'eût pas grand intérêt pour moi je me laissais conduire, cette petite escapade me permettais de m'aérer un peu et j'en avais grand besoin. Je dus toutefois modérer ses ardeurs lorsqu'il commença à me parler de mariage tout en me poussant le plus discrètement possible vers une bijouterie où l'on trouvait les plus belles bagues de la ville. Bien entendu, une fois chez lui, Gracia insista tellement pour que je reste dîner que je ne pus qu'accepter au risque d'offenser mon ami en refusant une invitation de sa si merveilleuse épouse qui était en plus de cela un véritable cordon bleu, ce qui se vérifia par la suite par un succulent repas. Je faillis toutefois m'étouffer en l'entendant clamer que je m'étais enfin fiancé.

Je regagnai mon domicile à une heure tardive après avoir dû tenir tête à mon ami qui me voyait déjà père de deux gamins. J'avais préféré ne pas révéler que s'il ne s'agissait que de moi, il n'y aurait aucun petits Mustang à ajouter à ma descendance, mais après tout on ne pouvait jurer de rien. Passer le reste de ma vie avec Liza en revanche était loin d'être chose dérangeante et je m'endormis donc en souriant comme un benêt, sans me rendre compte que je serrais affectueusement mon oreiller contre moi.

En comparaison avec le samedi agité que m'avait fait vivre Maes, je passai un dimanche très calme à lire une étude d'un alchimiste de renom mais à laquelle je n'adhérais pas du tout. Ses spéculations restaient purement théoriques et l'on devinait assez facilement qu'aucune expérience n'avait été tentée. Ainsi donc, si l'on essayait de mettre en œuvre ses prétendues découvertes, on se heurterait très certainement à un échec cuisant voire insurmontable. J'avais acheté cet ouvrage sur recommandation de l'un de mes collègues alchimiste d'État et je me posais de plus en plus de questions quant à ses compétences. À moins que ce ne fût destiné à me faire perdre mon temps. Au moins, je ne pensais plus à ce qui m'attendait le lendemain et qui commençait à avoir des allures d'audition. La veille Maes n'avait cessé de me taquiner à ce propos. La nouvelle de mon obstination à renvoyer toutes les postulantes avait fait le tour du QG et ne manquait pas de faire parler les mauvaises langues. Plus personne n'ignorait que j'étais un jeune homme plein de charme doté d'une certaine intelligence et de nombreuses qualités, ce qui faisait de moi le parti idéal aux yeux de beaucoup de femmes. Il n'était donc pas curieux de voir les jeunes femmes du QG essayer d'attirer mon attention pour prendre la place laissée vacante. Cependant, on ne s'expliquait pas qu'aucune ne trouvât grâce à mes yeux. Des rumeurs avaient semblait-il commencé à courir selon lesquelles les lieutenant Liza Hawkeye cachait bien son jeu derrière ses airs froids et avait usé de charme pour obtenir sa place et la garder. Maes m'avait même avoué avoir du clouer le bec d'un major à l'œil brillant de perversité qui avait songé un peu trop fort à lui proposer une place dans son équipe, avec bien entendu une promotion à la clé si elle parvenait à le convaincre de ses « talents ».

Après un dimanche passé à ruminer ce que j'avais appris la veille, je dus retourner au QG dès le lundi matin où se présenta devant moi une nouvelle jeune femme. Au cours de la semaine qui suivit je constatai un étrange changement dans le comportement des postulantes. Toutes semblaient rivaliser de charme ; même les soldats portaient fièrement la minijupe des secrétaires, aucune n'omettait de se maquiller et leur coiffure restait toujours impeccable. Certaines se donnaient des airs langoureux et jouaient la sensualité, d'autres me gratifiaient sans cesse de sourires enjôleurs. J'avais également parfois droit à de lourds sous-entendus tandis qu'une autre jouait la carte de la naïveté. Ces femmes ne tentaient plus de se démarquer par leurs compétences, elles essayaient tout simplement de me séduire pour décrocher le poste et je ne doutais pas que la rumeur qui s'était rapidement propagée y fût pour quelque chose. Alors que la plupart des hommes du QG profitaient du « nouveau look » de leurs collègues féminines, je devais bien admettre que j'étais offensé que l'on puisse croire que je pouvais choisir un membre de mon équipe sur des critères aussi superficiels. Certes, si je n'avais pas eu ce passé commun avec Liza, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas choisie elle, mais je n'avais jamais eu à justifier mon choix tant elle était consciencieuse et compétente.

Agacé par cette nouvelle lubie qu'elles avaient toutes de prétendre pouvoir me séduire, j'arrivai un matin avec la ferme intention de faire tourner en bourrique le sergent Gaëlle Miles. Moins d'une heure après mon arrivée, je me levai, annonçant que je me rendais à l'espace de détente pour y boire un café. La jeune femme leva le nez de son dossier avec un sourire complice sans dire mot. Elle n'avait certainement pas envisagé que je veuille qu'elle tente de me retenir. J'avais déjà bu un café chez moi, et j'étais suffisamment énervé par ce comportement sans en plus en rajouter avec un second, j'errai donc dans les couloirs où le temps me semblait suspendu tellement je m'ennuyais à attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes ne passent. De retour dans mon bureau, je posai mes pieds sur mon bureau, les bras croisés derrière la tête et je fermai les yeux pour feindre une bonne sieste. Je l'entendit déclarer d'une voix maternelle que je devais être fatigué pour m'endormir ainsi et que j'étais très mignon quand je dormais, ce dont je ne doutais bien entendu pas. Toutefois, à rester ainsi les yeux fermés, je m'endormis réellement sans m'en rendre compte et sans que quiconque ne cherche à me réveiller ; mes gars savaient parfaitement ce que j'attendais.

À mon réveil, j'eus droit non pas à un sermon mais à un sourire et une voix douce qui me demandait si j'avais bien dormi. Après avoir acquiescé, je regardai l'heure pour m'apercevoir que midi approchait ; elle m'avait laissé dormir presque trois heures. Évidemment, si elle voulait s'attirer mes faveurs, il était peut-être préférable pour elle de me laisser agir à ma guise, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais de mes subordonnés. Puisqu'elle avait décidé de jouer la carte du laxisme, je me levai en déclarant que j'avais un rendez-vous galant et que je devais passer chez moi pour me changer avant de m'y rendre. Je passai donc les porte avec un peu plus d'une demi heure d'avance non sans avoir prévenu que je rentrerai très certainement en retard. Une fois chez moi, je mis à profit ce temps libre improvisé pour ranger un peu le désordre que j'avais laissé s'accumuler.

Quand je jugeai que l'heure était suffisamment avancée, je retournai à mon bureau où je fus simplement accueilli par un sourire, mais pas le moindre reproche, elle ne prit même pas la peine de me faire remarquer que je n'avais encore rien fait de la journée. Exaspéré, je m'assis pour enfin me mettre au travail. J'avais déjà nommé Havoc comme nouveau bras droit, refusant d'accorder ce poste à une nouvelle recrue, mais si en plus elle n'avait aucune autorité, cela ne faisait que me conforter dans ma résolution. La fin de la deuxième semaine approchait, et je n'avais toujours pas fait mon choix. Si celle de demain ne convenait pas je me verrais dans l'obligation d'accepter celle que la hiérarchie m'imposerait.

Hélas, à peine la nouvelle avait-elle franchi la porte que je savais que je ne la garderai pas ; les yeux écarquillés, elle me fixait avec admiration, visiblement je lui plaisais. C'était bien sûr compréhensible, mais j'étais légèrement gêné d'être ainsi détaillé. Je lui fis tout de même mon sourire légendaire pour la forme, non pas pour répondre à ses avances mais simplement pour me montrer sous mon meilleur jour après deux semaines à grogner d'un air maussade dès que l'on s'adressait à moi. Cependant, je me rendis rapidement compte que c'était une grossière erreur et que la jeune femme pensait que cela signifiait qu'elle devenait officiellement mon assistante. Elle semblait tenir la place pour acquise et croire que je m'intéressais à elle plus que professionnellement. Elle ne cessait de me dévisager et à chaque fois qu'elle me tendait un dossier ou qu'elle en récupérait un, je sentais son regard se poser sur moi avec avidité. Lui annoncer qu'elle n'était pas retenue allait être d'autant plus difficile qu'elle projetait déjà de revoir la méthode de travail de l'équipe qui lui paraissait extrêmement inefficace. Bien que je m'efforçai de garder le silence, je tiquai à cette remarque désobligeante et de mauvaise foi ; notre méthode de travail ainsi que notre système de classement étaient en tous points parfaits puisque mis au point par mon lieutenant et personne n'avait le droit de les remettre en question. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien observé de particulier, mais qu'elle voulait seulement se faire valoir en critiquant les compétences de sa prédecessrice et cette attitude ne me plaisait pas du tout. Surtout qu'elle avait la prétention de penser m'avoir déjà conquis.

« Je ne pourrai jamais travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu professionnel », annonçai-je à mes gars à la pause déjeuner tout en posant un peu brutalement mon plateau sur la table du réfectoire.

Bien entendu, ils étaient tous de mon avis, Delphine Cooper n'avait pas plus sa place dans notre équipe qu'une autre, mais il fallait bien que je me décide. Les arguments fusèrent alors en faveur de telle ou telle jeune femme, mais le plus surprenant restait celui de Breda qui souligna d'un ton moqueur qu'au moins, celle-ci était folle de moi et que je pourrais sans doute la manipuler à ma guise, contrairement à Hawkeye, la reine des glaces. Bien qu'agacé par cette appellation, je ne relevai pas la remarque, après tout ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Je les réprimandai tout de même pour ces sous-entendus désobligeants ; je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de conclure avec ma nouvelle secrétaire, alors peu m'importait qu'elle ait des vues sur moi, bien au contraire, j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'en ait pas. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une admiratrice mais d'une assistante ! Alors que je rêvais tout haut de trouver une vieille déjà casée, mon équipe s'insurgea pour me rappeler le bon souvenir de la troisième qui était entrée dans mon bureau. Le sergent Meava Dreams avait su conquérir chacun de mes subordonnés mais son attitude suffisante ne m'inspirait rien de bien. Elle était trop arrogante, et tellement sûre de sa beauté que par simple esprit de contradiction je ne l'aurais pas engagée, mais surtout, elle passait plus de temps à se mirer dans tout ce qui pouvait faire office de miroir comme les fenêtre où les lampes de bureau lustrées qu'à travailler.

A force d'arguments, j'obtins tout même raison sur un point ; les candidates n'étaient pas des acharnées du travail, à croire que l'on me les proposait exprès pour faire chuter notre efficacité. Certes, j'avais raison, mais ils recommencèrent à se plaindre que depuis deux semaines, on voyait une nouvelle tête tous les jours et que bientôt la nouvelle recrue allait nous être imposée. Je grognai simplement pour les faire taire ; j'en convenais tout à fait, et j'aurais préféré pouvoir choisir moi-même mais bien qu'elles semblassent extrêmement qualifiées sur le papier, la vérité était bien en deçà de ce que laissait supposer leur CV. De toute manière, ce n'était pas à eux de choisir, après tout il s'agissait de mon assistante avant tout, donc l'équipe n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Affalé sur son siège, Havoc émit l'hypothèse que j'avais peut-être déjà fait mon choix mais que je laissais durer le défilé pour le seul plaisir de voir mes fans se succéder les unes après les autres.

« J'ai pas besoin d'être admiré par mon porte documents! Grognai-je »

Ce dernier argument fit froncer les sourcils à mes hommes qui me regardaient avec étonnement ; ils ne s'étaient jamais figurés que je voyais Hawkeye de cette façon. Je passai une main sur mon visage dépité avant de leur expliquer pour la énième fois que la nouvelle ne remplirait pas les même fonction que notre lieutenant que je ne considérais certainement pas comme un vulgaire porte-documents. Alors qu'ils repartaient à la charge pour me convaincre d'étudier plus en détail les CV de celles que je n'avais pas encore rencontrées pour simplement proposer des entretiens d'embauche, Falman se fit la voix de la raison en soulignant que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne pourrait me convaincre puisqu'en réalité je ne voulais personne pour remplacer Hawkeye, et que c'était elle que j'attendais pour remplir ses fonctions. Fuery qui était resté silencieux jusque là se risqua alors à faire remarquer que ce n'était peut-être pas un mal qu'elle ne soit plus là puisque depuis son départ j'étais beaucoup plus concentré sur mon travail que je terminais toujours dans les temps. Après lui avoir intimé de se taire, je replongeai dans la contemplation de mes petits-pois ; il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais j'essayais surtout d'oublier qu'elle n'était plus là et perpétuellement entourée par un danger mortel. Cette remarque suffit à tourner mes pensées vers elle. Depuis que la bataille était engagée je m'inquiétais sans cesse de savoir si elle n'était pas blessée voire pire mais aucune nouvelle ne nous parvenait, ajoutant à mon angoisse. L'estomac noué, je ne pus rien avaler de plus aussi décidai-je de regagner mon bureau pour me replonger dans mes dossiers qui avaient au moins l'avantage de me faire penser à autre chose.

Je fus rapidement rejoint par le reste de mon équipe et la jeune femme qui s'empressa de me demander si j'avais bien mangé. Après un rapide échange de politesses, nous reprîmes notre fastidieuse activité administrative. Le silence seulement troublé par le grattement des stylos s'installait et je l'accueillais avec délice tant il avait été absent de mon bureau ces derniers jours. Les aiguilles de l'horloge continuaient leur course silencieuse sans que l'on ne prenne garde à leur avancée. Absorbés par nos occupations respectives, les coups portés à la porte nous surprirent tant que nous sursautâmes. À mon invitation, le généralissime en personne entra dans mon bureau. Surprise, nous bondîmes de nos sièges pour le saluer dans les règles, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître notre stupéfaction de voir le grand patron se déplacer ; quoi qu'il ait à nous annoncer, il devait s'agir d'une chose importante. Nous gardions les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant impatiemment qu'il nous expose la raison de son déplacement. Il poussa un profond soupir tout en regardant le sol avant de relever la tête pour nous regarder avec tristesse et compassion. Il avait la tête de celui qui vient annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et qui ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Je déglutis péniblement alors que mon estomac se contractait par l'appréhension.

Le führer prit une profonde inspiration pour nous faire part de ses regrets et de ses excuses pour la mutation du lieutenant Liza Hawkeye. Il marqua une pause alors que nous nous crispions à l'entente de ce nom si familier. Désormais tous les yeux braqués sur lui étaient emplis d'inquiétude et de peur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que nous comprenions la raison de son air sombre mais nos cerveaux refusaient la réalité tant que nous ne l'aurions pas entendu le dire de vive voix. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer de me tromper, influencé par mes propres craintes. Cependant, quand il reprit la parole, ce ne fut que pour confirmer nos doutes.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le lieutenant Liza Hawkeye, ainsi que plusieurs de ses camarades sont morts en service à la frontière ouest dans un attentat commandité par Creta. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause avant de nous assurer que si nous avions besoin d'un jour de congé pour assimiler la nouvelle, il nous l'accordait volontiers, de même qu'il nous enjoignit de rentrer immédiatement chez nous ; nous n'étions plus en état de travailler. Après nous avoir fait part de ses sincères condoléances, il tourna les talons et disparut de l'autre côté de la porte, laissant l'équipe dans un désarroi total. Mes jambes tremblantes ne me portant plus, je m'effondrai dans mon fauteuil, le regard vide. C'était impossible, elle m'avait promis de revenir et jamais elle n'avait manqué à sa parole. Je savais bien que j'étais idiot de penser ainsi mais je ne pouvais accepter l'horrible réalité. J'enlevai frénétiquement ma veste pour déboutonner le col de ma chemise tant je peinais à respirer, j'avais l'impression qu'une main glacée retenait ma cage thoracique de l'intérieur. Le monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds, je me sentais vide comme si plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Quel hypocrite! Il avait lui-même ordonné cette mutation en dépit des risques qu'elle encourrait puisqu'après tout c'était son métier, et à présent, il prétendait regretter. Il ne ressentirait pas plus d'émotions pour un autre soldat, il se fichait pas mal de savoir qui mourait en temps de guerre, il n'avait pas à faire de sentiments pour qui que ce soit. Il n'avait fait que son travail en envoyant l'un de nos meilleurs éléments au front, mais c'était bien lui qui venait de m'arracher le cœur.

Alors que je retenais difficilement mes larmes, de violents sanglots attirèrent mon attention ; l'adjudant Fuery avait fondu en larmes, ne parvenant pas à les réprimer. Une part de moi l'enviait de pouvoir ainsi se laisser aller à pleurer pour soulager sa peine, mais une autre part retenait mes larmes même lorsque j'étais seul chez moi, comme s'il s'agissait d'une faiblesse que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir. Le jeune soldat répétait inlassablement que l'on ne la reverrait plus, mais alors que mon esprit enregistra ces mots, il n'en comprenait pas encore toute l'ampleur. Je ne pouvais me figurer qu'elle m'était définitivement enlevée. Près de lui, Falman tentait vainement de le réconforter, soulignant que mourir pour la patrie faisait parti des risques que l'on accepte de prendre lorsque l'on s'engage, mais son ton hésitant laissait comprendre qu'il voulait surtout se persuader lui-même. Assis sur son siège, Havoc avait laissé tomber sa cigarette et ne semblait plus rien entendre de ce qui l'entourait alors qu'à côté de lui, Breda ne cessait de marmonner des bribes de phrases inaudibles.

Muette et désarmée, l'adjudant Cooper nous observait, confuse et visiblement désolée. Après une brève hésitation, elle nous proposa de rentrer chez nous plutôt que de rester ici. Je n'aurais su dire si la solitude serait une bonne chose, mais j'avais besoin de sortir tant je me sentais oppressé. Sans un mot j'attrapai la veste de mon uniforme que j'avais négligemment jetée sur mon bureau avant de me lever. Je partis en claquant la porte derrière moi, fou de rage de ne rien avoir essayé pour la retenir ici. J'étais en quelque sorte responsable puisque je l'avais laissée partir. J'aurais pu insister auprès de la hiérarchie, mon équipe avait besoin d'elle pour fonctionner et si j'avais accepté de la remplacer c'est parce que je pensais que ce ne serait que temporaire, qu'elle reviendrait reprendre ses fonctions. J'aurais aussi pu lui demander de quitter l'armée. Je savais qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait, qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se soustraire ainsi à son devoir, mais je n'avais même pas essayé, et cela aurait facilité les choses entre nous. Maintenant il ne se passera plus rien. Juste au moment où elle m'accordait une autre chance on ma la prenait brutalement. Si elle n'était plus je n'avais plus qu'à enfermer mon cœur, je ne voulais accorder à personne cette place si importante qu'elle avait eu dans ma vie. Mon premier amour...

Une fois chez moi, je me laissais glisser derrière ma porte, la tête entre les mains, mes coudes reposant sur mes genoux repliés. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restai ainsi sans plus ressentir ni la fatigue ni l'engourdissement de mon corps dû à mon inconfortable position. Alors qu'à peine quelques jours plus tôt je m'imaginais déjà vivre avec elle durant de longues et belles années, voilà que mon rêve s'éteignait comme la flamme d'une bougie exposée en plein vent. Je voulais tout oublier jusqu'à me perdre complètement dans les ténèbres dans lesquels mon esprit s'empêtrait et où on ne ressentait plus rien. Je voulais me vider de tout sentiment, les évacuer avec mes larmes qui commençaient à couler à flot, le barrage de ma fierté ayant cédé devant leur poids. Je baissai la tête pour la poser sur mes genoux, les mains derrière mon crâne, laissant tout mon corps se secouer au rythme des violents sanglots qui me parcouraient, ma voix n'étant plus qu'un râle de désespoir incapable d'exprimer autre chose tant tout me semblait serré et noué à l'intérieur de moi. Était-ce là le résultat de l'échange équivalent ? À son tour de m'abandonner à présent. Sans doute ne méritais-je pas son pardon, mais je comprenais à présent ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir par ma faute. Ma vie s'était mise entre parenthèse alors que je restais ainsi recroquevillé sur moi-même, pleurant ma détresse, lorsqu'un providentiel contact de ma main qui tombait mollement au sol avec mon arme de service me ramena à la réalité. Rien ne m'obligeait à supporter une telle douleur..


	5. 4 Une soirée mouvementée

**Comme j'ai plusieurs chapitres de retard sur ce site, voici déjà la suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une soirée mouvementée

Je regardais avec attention la pièce de métal froid que je tenais fermement ; si cette chose pouvait inspirer de la crainte, elle était pour moi synonyme de délivrance. Je n'avais nulle envie de m'arrêter pour réfléchir à l'absurdité de mon geste, je ne voulais plus penser. Certes, je ne doutais pas qu'avec du temps j'aurais pu faire mon deuil, mais l'annonce trop récente était comme la plaie laissée à vif d'un poignard qu'on m'aurait planté en plein cœur. Je ne voulais plus rien imaginer, surtout pas un futur où elle n'apparaîtrait pas. Je méritais amplement ce sort, j'avais pris tant de vies à Ishbal que je ne méritais pas de survivre à mes victimes. À moins que ce ne soit là ma punition pour le mal que j'avais causé ; vivre dans la douleur. Je me fermai à tout ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de lever le bras et presser la détente. Je ne pensais pas à mes voisins qui ne manqueraient pas d'entendre la détonation et qui accourraient pour découvrir mon cadavre. Je ne voulais plus rien attendre de cette vie qui m'avait déjà tellement pris. Déterminé, je restai immobile, debout au milieu de mon salon, l'arme à la main. Mille choses auraient pu retenir mon geste mais je les rejetai toutes ; à cet instant précis, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi.

Alors que je levais le bras pour presser le canon contre ma tempe, la sonnerie métallique retentit dans l'entrée. Je me figeai à cette interruption inattendue, qui pouvait bien venir m'emmerder dans un moment pareil ? Sans doute un voisin à qui il manquait du sucre ou je ne savais quoi. Je résolus de feindre l'absence et d'attendre qu'il s'éloigne pour mettre mon projet à exécution. Alors que je retenais presque mon souffle pour faire le moins de bruit possible, le son grinçant s'éleva de nouveau ; mon visiteur tenait visiblement à ce que j'ouvre la porte. Je considérai un instant l'arme que je tenais, si je laissais entrer cet importun, ma résolution s'envolerait certainement et je n'aurais plus qu'à oublier la délicieuse délivrance que je m'étais promis. Je savais pertinemment que cet acte désespéré n'apporterait rien, mais ma vie m'appartenait après tout, libre à moi d'y mettre un terme prématurément. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais à cet instant précis je ne souhaitais plus que fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Des coups portés à ma porte vinrent soutenir le son grinçant de la sonnerie qui ne cessait plus. Je resserrai ma prise sur la crosse comme pour raffermir ma résolution de ne pas me laisser perturber par l'intrus. Je pris une profonde inspiration ; si cette personne ne voulait pas s'en aller alors tant pis, elle entendrait la détonation, cela m'importait peu à vrai dire. J'allais relever l'arme quand une voix familière me parvint à travers le bois.

Je stoppai mon geste ; je ne voulais pas que mon ami soit témoin de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Nous étions seulement séparés par une porte, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se sentirait coupable de ne pas être entré pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger ce souvenir. Encore tremblant, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé sans lâcher mon arme. Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire face à mon ami après ce qu'il avait interrompu. Je ne savais même pas si cela remettait définitivement en question ma décision ; étais-je encore capable de le faire ? Je laissai choir le pistolet qui s'écrasa au sol que je fixais sans le voir. J'avais l'impression de m'éveiller d'un mauvais rêve, l'esprit encore engourdi par le sommeil et la vraisemblance troublante d'un songe. Je restai ainsi déboussolé au point de ne pas entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni les pas sur le parquet qui s'approchaient de moi.

Maes s'arrêta près de moi, silencieux, contemplant le pitoyable spectacle qu'offrait un homme anéanti au bord du gouffre pour une chose aussi futile que l'amour. Comme je m'en voulais de réagir si excessivement, pourtant, j'avais l'impression de ne plus me contrôler. Il se baissa pour ramasser mon arme abandonnée qu'il posa sur la table basse devant moi, murmurant qu'il était manifestement arrivé au bon moment. Honteux de m'être laissé aller à ma faiblesse, je n'osais plus lever les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens. Il se releva avec un soupir avant de s'éloigner sans un commentaire. Je gardais les yeux perdus dans le vide sans plus penser à rien. Je n'avais rien besoin de dire, il savait déjà tout pour avoir été témoin de notre première idylle alors que nous n'étions encore que des enfants. Il revint rapidement au salon avec deux verres qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Il m'en présenta alors un rempli à un quart d'un liquide ambré qui n'était sans me rappeler les yeux de Liza. Je m'en saisis en levant enfin la tête vers lui. À son air accablé, je compris qu'il savait déjà tout. Il s'assit en face pour vider son verre d'une traite, lui aussi en avait besoin. Avec un soupir il désigna la bouteille qui trônait fièrement sur la table basse entre les deux fauteuils.

« J'ai pensé que t'aurais besoin de ça. »

Je vidai mon verre à mon tour puis le remerciai d'un regard. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants sans échanger un mot. Il nous resservit et nous bûmes une seconde rasade de whisky. Pour briser le silence qui devenait pesant, nous échangeâmes quelques banalités tout en nous efforçant de ne pas paraître trop ébranlé par la terrible nouvelle, mais aucun de nous n'était dupe. Il tenta une légère pointe d'humour en me demandant si j'avais enfin choisi celle qui remplacerait Liza, mais il ne parvint qu'à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ; à présent je n'avais d'autre choix que de lui trouver une remplaçante puisqu'elle ne reviendrait jamais réintégrer sa place. Je ne voulais pas parler, et même si j'appréciais son geste, sa maladresse n'avait eu d'autre effet que de m'accabler davantage. La semaine passée, Gracia m'avait avoué que depuis qu'ils avaient appris sa grossesse, il l'appelait toutes les heures pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, je choisis donc d'user de ce prétexte en lui demandant si elle savait qu'il était là à boire pour noyer son chagrin. Affalé dans le fauteuil en face de moi, le lieutenant-colonel répliqua que c'était mon chagrin qu'il était venu noyer et qu'elle devait l'appeler si quelque chose n'allait pas ; elle lui avait assuré qu'à environ un mois de grossesse elle ne risquait pas grand chose.

Embarrassé par une telle attention, je plongeai mon regard dans le liquide qui tournoyait entre mes mains, objectant que j'allais très bien et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il vienne perdre sa soirée avec moi. En guise de réponse il eut un petit rire nerveux ; s'il était arrivé à peine quelques minutes plus tard, qui sait jusqu'où j'aurais pu aller. La solitude n'était pas le meilleur des remèdes, mais je me sentais si vide que toute compagnie devenait indisposante. Je voulais tant que le monde s'arrête de tourner que le simple fait de voir la vie continuer autour de moi me paraissait une aberration innommable. Cette insupportable évidence n'avait de cesse de me rappeler que le temps faisant son office, des dizaines de vies s'éteignaient chaque jour, parfois même trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Je voulais faire taire le bruit autour de moi, étouffer toute trace de vie et m'enfermer dans une parenthèse bienfaitrice où ma pensée s'égarerait jusqu'à s'éteindre et où tout souffrance s'effacerait. C'était sans compter sur celui qui croyait encore en l'avenir.

Il avait en premier lieu croisé mon équipe visiblement atterrée par il ne savait quelle tragédie ; il n'avait pas pu les aborder tant le hall était encombré et qu'ils s'étaient dépêchés de sortir. En fin de journée il avait surpris une conversation entre sa secrétaire et l'adjudant Cooper qui expliquait qu'elle avait pu quitter ses fonctions plus tôt du fait du décès d'un ancien membre de l'équipe dans laquelle elle postulait. Peu d'équipes étaient incomplètes en ce moment, aussi avait-il rapidement établi un lien entre cette déclaration et la mine défaite de mes gars. Après un énième verre, il m'avoua n'avoir pas été capable de rentrer seul et avoir appelé Gracia afin qu'elle vienne le chercher au QG. Il n'avait encore eu le courage de l'annoncer à qui que ce soit, et pourtant, c'était sans doute à lui de le faire, il serait mal venu de ma part de réapparaitre dans des vies que j'avais quittées depuis trop longtemps seulement pour leur faire part d'un message funeste.

Alors que je l'écoutais, pas un mot ne me vint pour réconforter mon ami qui en avait pourtant autant besoin que moi. Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, sans doute ne s'étonnait-il pas que je sois à présent incapable de lui rendre son soutien. Plus la soirée avançait et plus mon verre se remplissait alors que celui de Maes, qui faisait le service, restait vide. Après qu'il m'ait resservi plusieurs verres sans m'accompagner, je lui fis la remarque que s'il continuait ainsi j'allais finir par être complètement ivre. Tout en saisissant la bouteille pour me resservir, il me répondit avec un léger sourire qu'il préférait ne pas boire pour m'en laisser plus et qu'il avait effectivement l'intention de me saouler. Il me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que je n'extériorisais jamais mes sentiments, bien qu'il ne soit pas toujours bon de garder ses tracas pour soi. Il comptait donc sur l'ivresse pour me faire parler.

Je ne me rappelle pas bien le reste de la soirée, seulement que je devins soudainement très bavard, peut-être même un peu trop au goût de Maes qui eut alors à subir les descriptions inattendues de certains de mes fantasmes. Je vidais verre sur verre sans plus m'en rendre compte et plus la bouteille se vidait, moins je contrôlais mes paroles qui se déversaient dans un flot incessant comme si elles se précipitaient toutes pour enfin se libérer de la prison dans laquelle ma fierté les enfermait. Puis, plus rien ; je m'étais assoupi sur le canapé. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir rêvé cette nuit-là tant j'étais assommé par l'alcool.

À six heures et demi, je fus tiré de mon doux sommeil par la sonnerie du réveil qui n'eut aucune pitié pour mon colossale mal de tête, dû à l'excès de boisson de la nuit. Je n'avais plus bu comme ça depuis longtemps et à présent je me félicitais de ne pas en avoir fait une habitude. Je roulai sur le dos, constatant que j'étais confortablement installé dans mon lit avec un bon oreiller moelleux pour soutenir ma tête endolorie. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres ; mon ami avait dû me porter jusqu'ici. Alors que je m'étirai dans un long bâillement sonore, ma main heurta quelque chose placé à côté de moi. Intrigué, je m'en saisis pour porter devant mes yeux un cadre en bois contenant un vieux souvenir ; Maes Hughes le maniaque des photos avait encore frappé. Pourtant, celle-là ne m'agaçait nullement, bien au contraire, je savais d'ores et déjà qu'elle trônerait fièrement sur ma table de nuit et ce pour longtemps. Je regardais avec nostalgie les quatre adolescents qui posaient pour l'anniversaire d'un brun à lunettes. Assis devant son gâteau, Maes s'apprêtait à souffler ses dix-sept bougies, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Derrière lui, un autre brun tenait enlacé une jolie blonde un peu plus jeune que lui tandis qu'une autre blonde tenait un gros cadeau apporté pour l'occasion. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent à mes yeux pour libérer ma peine. Il était loin le temps où l'on errait aux alentours du village dans la campagne avoisinante.

Trainer au lit ne m'apporterait rien, même si je n'avais pour l'instant aucune envie de le quitter. Il fallait que je me change les idées, que je m'occupe l'esprit, et même si le führer en personne nous avait accordé notre journée, je décidai de me rendre au QG, mais pour ça, il fallait avant tout que je parvienne à me lever. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me trainai jusqu'à la salle de bain où j'ignorai le miroir, déterminé à ne pas savoir quelle image de mort-vivant il me renverrait. En appuie contre l'une des parois de la douche, je restai un moment ainsi immobile à laisser l'eau chaude couler et m'envelopper de vapeur. Je ne sais exactement combien de temps je restai à somnoler ainsi, mais je fus brutalement ramené à la réalité par un manque d'eau chaude. Bien réveillé, je me précipitai sur le robinet pour le fermer.

Une fois sec, j'enfilai mon uniforme avant de me rendre à la cuisine où je préparai du café comme un automate. Je ne pris pas la peine de faire griller le moindre toast ni de chercher le moindre petit truc à grignoter. Mon estomac restait désespérément noué depuis la veille. À bien y réfléchir, j'avais bu près de la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky sans rien avoir avalé avant, pas étonnant que je n'aie pas fait preuve d'une grande résistance. Après m'être emparé d'une tasse, je versai le liquide noir à l'intérieur et la portai à mes lèvres d'un geste mécanique pour boire une gorgée brûlante. Je me raidis de surprise alors que la boisson enflammait ma gorge. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et pris le parti d'attendre que le café refroidisse avant d'en avaler la moindre goutte. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage avant de saisir mon crâne qui me faisait toujours atrocement souffrir. Trainant des pieds, je retournai à la salle de bain où j'ouvris tous les placards pour partir à la recherche de ma trousse à pharmacie. Après une fouille minutieuse, je la trouvai enfin bien cachée sous une étagère d'où elle avait dû tomber. J'en sortis un tube de cachets contre le mal de tête et le fourrai dans ma poche ; j'en aurais également très certainement besoin au QG.

De retour dans la cuisine je me saisis d'un verre que je remplis d'eau pour en avaler un, espérant que son effet ne se fasse par trop désirer. Une fois cela fait, je réitérai l'expérience du café que je pus enfin boire puisqu'il avait légèrement tiédi. Je goûtai avec délice ce liquide chaud et bienfaiteur qui coulait en moi, humant son parfum qui réveillait peu à peu mon esprit embrumé. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre pour voir le soleil qui s'annonçait resplendissant en cette matinée d'août. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse beau. J'aurais voulu que le ciel se couvre de lourds nuages gris et menaçants, que la terre pleure la perte qu'elle venait de subir.

Une fois dehors je pris une profonde inspiration. Respirer me faisait du bien, je me sentais vivant et soulagé de l'être toujours. Étrangement j'étais reconnaissant envers mon ami d'être arrivé à temps pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ; même si c'était difficile, je devais surmonter cette épreuve et aller de l'avant, si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour l'instant, il reprendrait bien sa course un jour. Je ne me sentais pas capable de conduire, je n'avais pas les idées suffisamment claires, autant du fait de ma peine que de l'alcool. Je décidai donc de me rendre au QG à pieds, je n'habitais pas si loin que ça, ce n'était pas si désagréable de marcher, et puis l'air frais du matin me ferait du bien.

J'arrivai le premier dans mon bureau ; il était encore tôt et peut-être que mon équipe avait décidé de profiter de leur jour de congé, je ne pouvais pas le leur reprocher. Je m'installai dans mon fauteuil d'où je pus à loisir balayer la salle du regard. Jamais elle ne m'avait semblé si vide, si froide et l'absence de mes subordonnés n'en était en rien la cause. Cette pièce me rebutait soudainement, simplement parce qu'elle n'y paraîtrait plus. Pourquoi diable étais-je venu ? Je n'avais pas la tête à penser à mon travail, bien que l'idée initiale avait été de m'occuper l'esprit. Je m'attardai plus longtemps sur son bureau vide, pas une seule feuille, pas un seul stylo n'indiquait qu'il fût attribué. Il restait bien ses affaires dans les tiroirs, sans doute devrons-nous les vider au plus tôt. Las de penser, je posai ma tête sur mes bras croisés et fermai mes yeux fatigués. Je m'endormis aussitôt sans qu'une furie blonde ne me réveille. J'aurai pourtant préféré qu'elle soit encore là pour le faire.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, je fus réveillé par mes gars qui arrivaient. J'eus alors l'impression d'avoir devant moi une équipe de zombis ; tous arboraient d'épaisses cernes noires, pas un mot ne sortait de leur bouche déformée par des rictus de tristesse. Je ne doutais pas qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas passé une très bonne nuit. Ils se forcèrent à me saluer rapidement sans aucun enthousiasme avant de s'installer. Nous restâmes ainsi tous immobiles, certains tête baissée, d'autres écroulés sur leur bureau. Je ne leur demandais même pas pourquoi ils étaient venus, sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Je ne leur fis aucune remarque quant à leur inactivité, s'ils ne voulaient pas se mettre au travail dès à présent, j'étais assez mal placé pour les y contraindre. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle où nous sortîmes peu à peu de quoi travailler. Fuery se pencha sur le dossier d'installation du nouveau réseau de communication Breda et Havoc rédigeaient leur compte-rendu pour une inspection effectuée quelques jours plus tôt, Falman entreprit de classer soigneusement les dossiers à amener aux archives. Quant à moi, je tentais désespérément de lire un rapport dont les mots s'effaçaient de ma mémoire aussitôt qu'ils s'y imprimaient.

En milieu de matinée, nous fûmes interrompus par trois coups timides portés contre notre porte. D'une voix lasse, j'invitai notre visiteur à entrer et une jeune femme se présenta devant mon bureau, une lettre à la main. La nouvelle. Avec ces événements, j'en avais oublié l'audition qui s'éternisait. Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas réellement à l'aise, mais son regard déterminé me laissait penser qu'elle avait la prétention de déjà se voir titulaire du poste. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à évaluer les compétences d'une incapable aujourd'hui, elle ne valait sans doute pas mieux que les autres. Je la toisai un instant, puis je décidai de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ; quelle incorrection de se présenter si tôt après le décès du membre qui laissait sa place.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes meilleure que les autres ? Lui lançai-je sur un ton de défi. »

Déstabilisée, la jeune femme ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre à cette attaque inattendue. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle posa sur mon bureau ce qui devait être une lettre de recommandation. Mes yeux suivirent son mouvement pour s'attarder sur l'enveloppe qui portait le sceau officiel avant de refaire le chemin inverse. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de me saisir du document que je lis attentivement. Le lieutenant Héléna Tiers avait été désignée par le généralissime en personne pour me tenir lieu d'assistante, puisque je n'avais choisi personne dans le délai imparti. Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter son intégration, mais malgré cela, je ne voulais pas d'elle dans mon équipe, et les quatre hommes derrière elle semblaient du même avis que moi. Comme je ne disais toujours rien, l'intruse crut bon de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolée colonel, mais le généralissime Bradley m'envoie remplacer...

Il n'y a personne à remplacer ici ! M'exclamai-je. »

La jeune femme se tut immédiatement, mal à l'aise et visiblement désarmée face à ma colère. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou si sa nomination n'était pas venue du führer lui-même. Puisque je n'avais pas le choix, elle allait rester, mais qu'elle n'espère pas un accueil chaleureux ; je la tolèrerai, rien de plus. Avec un grognement de désapprobation, je lui ordonnai de se mettre au travail après quoi je me mis à hurler sur mon équipe pour leur enjoindre de reprendre leurs activités. Le silence reprit ses droit et le travail reprit dans la mauvaise humeur générale tandis que la nouvelle recrue se faisait la plus petite possible. Assis à ruminer ma colère, je parvenais de moins en moins à me concentrer sur ces maudits dossier. Je faillis sortir de mes gonds de la voir prendre place derrière le bureau de Liza, mais malheureusement, aucun autre n'était disponible dans la pièce. J'avais la désagréable impression que ce remplacement n'avait d'autre but que de l'effacer.

Cette première journée fut des plus pénibles pour tout le monde tant nous étions odieux avec le lieutenant Tiers qui de son côté n'osait pas nous parler de crainte de s'attirer nos foudres. Bien que je n'appréciais pas son intrusion forcée, je dus toutefois reconnaître qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec les femmes que j'avais prises à l'essai. Elle semblait consciencieuse et travailleuse, et malgré le mauvais accueil que nous lui avions réservé, elle osa tout de même rappeler à Breda qu'il avait un compte rendu en retard à me remettre. Trop occupé à m'énerver après les incapables qui avaient défilé dans mon bureau, je n'avais pas remarqué que le reste de l'équipe se laissait aller sans plus tenir leurs obligations. Sans un regard ni un mot pour la jeune femme je les rappelai donc à l'ordre ; puisqu'ils étaient venus aujourd'hui qu'ils ne prétendent pas à l'oisiveté alors qu'ils auraient eu la possibilité de rester chez eux. Une fois mon sermon terminé je me dis qu'une mauvaise humeur valait mieux que me laisser devenir un pantin abandonné de tout volonté. Avec un léger sourire, je pensai qu'après mon service il faudrait que je pense à appeler Maes pour le remercier de son attention de la veille. Il m'avait tiré d'un bien mauvais pas, et même si la blessure n'était pas encore guérie, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle pouvait cicatriser avec du temps. Je n'avais pas le droit de ruiner les espoirs qu'il avait placés en moi puisqu'il ne me restait plus que lui. J'avais bâti ma vie sur leur soutien, je n'avais pas le droit de les trahir, et même si Liza ne pouvait plus être là pour me voir atteindre le sommet, je me devais de continuer ma route quels que soient les obstacles pour honorer les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour moi...

* * *

** Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre ;). **

**Merci également à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter, c'est encourageant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avi ^^**


End file.
